Want, Take, Have
by redsandman99
Summary: Adam's about to learn that everybody has a dark side: even someone who looks as innocent as Jeff Hardy. The only difference between Jeff and everyone else is that his dark side is a little more...psychotic.
1. Chapter 1

Adam was all alone in the dressing room. Backlash had ended awhile ago and as far as he knew, everyone else had left. That was just fine with him. He was perfectly okay with being alone. It wasn't like anyone was dying to be around him. Everyone thought he had something to do with Big Show's attack on John Cena, but nothing could be further from the truth. He hadn't had anything to do with what the big lug known as Big Show had done to the great and mighty John Cena. He had just taken advantage of yet another opportunity offered to him and had walked away with the gold, just like he had vowed to do.

He grabbed his bag and set it right outside the showers. He could shower back at the hotel, but he didn't feel like staying all hot and sweaty for longer than he possibly had to. Besides, why did it matter? He was alone after all. He took about a ten minute shower, and when he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist. But when he stepped out of the stall to grab his bag, it was gone. "What the fuck?" he muttered. He looked around. It wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I know I set it right here. Where the fuck did it go?"

The sound of giggling from somewhere inside the locker room caught his attention. It sounded very familiar. He went out into the main part of the locker room and found Jeff Hardy sitting on one of the benches. The Rainbow Haired Warrior was looking through his things and giggling like a maniac.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Adam growled. He was not in the mood for games right now, especially when it involved one of the Hardy brothers. "Who told you that you could touch my things?"

Jeff didn't look up at him. "I did silly," he replied as he found a pair of Adam's jeans in the bag. "I hear jingling," he muttered as he dug through the pockets. "Oooh! Keys! I like keys! I wonder what they open."

Adam shook his head. "Get your damn hands off my stuff!" he snapped. He walked over and snatched his bag away from Jeff. "Just because Matt hates you now and you're not his short leash anymore doesn't mean you can come in here and start pulling your crap on me."

"Aw, somebody's in a bad mood." Jeff stood up, finally making eye contact with Adam. "It looks like I'm going to have to fix that."

The look in Jeff's eyes actually made Adam take a step back. They looked wild and feral and very, very psychotic. "Okay, uh…" Adam stopped to gulp a little bit. Jeff was starting to advance at him slowly and he tried to keep backing up. "I don't know why you're staring at me like I'm a piece of meat, but you really need to stop it. I need to get dressed so--"

"Are you going to drop that towel willingly, or am I going to have to yank it off for you?" Jeff suddenly asked.

Adam stared at him in surprise. "What?"

Jeff's eyes narrowed, making him look even more psychotic than before. "Drop the towel Addy," he ordered.

"Are you insane? I'm naked under this thing."

"I know."

Adam was starting to lose his patience. "Okay, you really need to leave now," he said as he started pushing Jeff towards the door. "You are being beyond creepy and you are starting to freak me out."

Without any warning, Jeff pushed Adam back and slammed him up against the wall. Before the blonde could get over that surprise, Jeff's lips had captured his and the younger man's tongue was being shoved into his mouth. _What the hell is he doing? Has he gone completely insane? Why…oh fuck, there goes the towel._

Jeff broke the kiss and looked down at Adam's naked body. He smirked when Adam started to blush. "Very nice Addy. Very, very nice. And very, very mine."

"Wh-what?" Adam stammered out. He couldn't quite believed what he was hearing coming out of Jeff's mouth.

"I said you were mine Addy," Jeff repeated. "You really need to get the wax out of your ears. I don't like having to repeat myself over and over again."

"But you…you don't…I…"

Jeff grabbed Adam's hair and gave it a good yank. "Let me explain something to you Addy. "I live by many philosophies. My absolute favorite one is very simple: want, take, have. I want something, I take it, and then I have it. Only I don't let things go. Once it's mine, it's mine forever." He grinned, reminding Adam of a predator who knows he had his prey right where he wanted it. "I want YOU Addy." He pressed his crotch up against Adam, and Adam gasped because he could feel Jeff's arousal pressing up against him. "And I will take you one way or another. But I'm in a nice mood tonight, so I'm going to offer you a choice. We can do this the easy way and you can willingly come to my hotel room with me. Or we can do this the hard way, and I take you right here, right now and then I'll drag your ass back to my hotel room. What do you think?"

Adam gulped. He had never seen this side of Jeff before and to be honest, he was getting kind of turned on. Jeff could tell that, because he smirked and grabbed Adam's cock and gave it a couple of strokes. "Come on Addy," Jeff whispered. "I can make it hurt SO good."

Adam finally nodded. He didn't know exactly what he was getting himself into, but he couldn't stand not knowing. Besides, it sounded like Jeff was going to do what he wanted no matter what he chose, so why not go with it? "Okay," he gasped out. It was hard to talk with Jeff's hand on his dick. "I'll come with you."

Jeff grinned. He released Adam's dick and handed the Canadian his bag. "Good boy. Hurry up and get dressed. We've got a long night ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam could not figure out how he got his legs to work as Jeff led him into the hotel room. They felt like the bones had been taken out and had been filled with pudding instead. This new psychotic version of Jeff was very scary…and kind of arousing. _What the hell am I thinking?_ he asked himself. _I can't feel this way about Jeff! He's looking at me like I'm a piece of property of something!_

Jeff closed and locked the door behind them. "Finally," he said in relief. He pointed to Adam. "Strip."

Adam looked up, completely startled by this command. "What?"

"I said strip." Jeff started to take off his belt. "If I have to keep repeating myself all night, I'm going to get cranky. And trust me Addy, you will not like me if I get cranky."

Somehow Adam didn't doubt that at all. He quickly took off his clothes and tossed them aside. "Now what?"

Jeff giggled. "Patience Addy. We have all night to have some fun." He slowly began to circle the blonde man, only lightly touching him with his fingertips. "You want to know what's really frustrating Addy? Having people assume so many things about you. They think I'm so cute and sweet and innocent." He started making his fingers climb up Adam's back. "It's very frustrating because that little act makes everyone think I'm so submissive." He pressed his chest up against Adam's back and began talking so quietly that he was nearly whispering. "I know you thought that about me too. I've heard the way you talk about me. You've talked about pounding my ass and making me beg for more. You wanted to tear me, bleed me, and make me love it, even though I would act like I hated it." He chuckled. "I considered letting you do it. I almost wanted to know if you had the balls to do it. But then I decided that wouldn't be nearly as fun for me. And personally, I like things better when I'm having the most fun."

Adam shivered as Jeff began to kiss the back of his neck. He had never known that Jeff had found out about all the things he used to say, and now he was really wishing he hadn't. "I'm--"

"Do you know what I wanted to be as a kid?" Jeff asked, interrupting Adam before he could say too much. "I wanted to be a vampire." He turned Adam around and then pushed him back up against the wall. In fact, sometimes, I still wish I could be a vampire." He gave Adam a very wicked grin before sinking his teeth into the blonde man's neck.

Adam yelped in pain as he tried to push Jeff off of him. The younger man had bitten him really, really hard. He could feel the skin break and the bleeding start, which prompted the rainbow haired man to start sucking on the wound as hard as he could. "Jeff," Adam gasped. "Stop that, it hurts."

Jeff kept going for a minute before removing his mouth and grinning at Adam. "Good. It's supposed to hurt." He turned Adam's head to the other side. "I wonder if this side tastes as good as the other one."

Adam whimpered as Jeff began biting and sucking on the other side of his neck like a vampire. Normally he didn't mind a little biting, but this was way too hard. "Ow ow ow!" he moaned. He tried to shrink back, but he couldn't go very far because he was up against the wall. "Jeff too hard, that's too hard…"

Jeff stopped and grinned at him. "Too hard? You think that's hard? You haven't felt anything yet Addy." He led Adam over to the bed and laid him down on it. "Stay there," he ordered. He went over to the table and grabbed the black bag that was sitting on one of the chairs. He rummaged through it for a minute before pulling out three pairs of handcuffs. "Put your hands above your head."

"Why?" Adam asked. He eyed the handcuffs nervously. He wasn't sure if he wanted to have himself completely in Jeff's mercy. Not when the younger Hardy was being this psychotic anyway.

"I think you know why silly." When Adam didn't do anything fast enough, Jeff put Adam's hands above his head and cuffed them together. Then he spread Adam's legs apart and cuffed them to the legs of the bed. "Now that's much better. You look so pretty like this." He began kissing and nipping at Adam's helpless body.

Adam groaned and shifted uncomfortably. This was not the most comfortable position in the world and Jeff's mouth was nowhere near where he wanted it to be. "Jeff…"

Jeff looked up at him and grinned wickedly. "Do you want me to suck you Addy? Is that what you want?"

Adam nodded.

"Well I don't know," Jeff said slowly. He took Adam's cock into his hand and began to stroke it. "You haven't been a very good boy lately." He rubbed his thumb over the slit, grinning at the helpless moan he got from Adam. "You didn't even win that match against Cena by yourself. You had to pick the bones the Big Show left for you." He moved his head and flicked his tongue over the head Adam's dick. "I'm not sure you deserve my mouth."

Adam groaned. "Please," he begged. "Jeff please. I'll be good, I'll do anything you want."

Jeff grinned. It looked like he was going to give in, but he reached down at the last second and grabbed something out of the bag instead. Adam's eyes widened when he saw what it was. "No, that's not fair, you little bastard!"

Jeff grinned as he slipped the cock ring on to Adam. "There we go," he said happily. "Now I can start."

Adam groaned as Jeff's mouth engulfed his cock. This wasn't fair. "Jeff! You little bastard! What the hell?"

Jeff took his mouth away and just gave Adam an evil glare. "You said you wanted me to suck you, but we never agreed that you get to cum yet."

"But…that's not…I…"

Jeff rolled his eyes and took off his own clothes as Adam stammered and whined like an idiot. "I don't know what's so difficult for you to understand Addy," he said. He got back on top of Adam, only this time he was straddling the blonde's chest. "I'm the one who's running the show here. I'll decide if and when you get to cum."

Adam gulped. Jeff's cock was just inches away from his face, and he had a feeling about what the younger man wanted. He looked up into those green eyes and then he definitely knew what the younger man wanted. Hesitantly (because he had never actually done this before), he raised his head up and took Jeff's dick into his mouth. He started to suck and bob his head up and down, figuring he had to be doing something right because of the way Jeff was moaning and tugging on his hair.

"Good bitch," Jeff said. He twisted his fingers through Adam's hair and pulled. "Oh you're such a good little bitch."

Adam removed his mouth and glared up at Jeff. "I'm not a bitch."

Jeff just grinned. "Oh yes you are. You're my bitch. And don't you forget it." He forced Adam to lay his head back completely. "And for stopping without permission, you're going to get a little punishment. Open your mouth."

Adam did what he was told, and regretted it almost immediately. Jeff shoved his dick back into his mouth and started to mouth fuck him brutally. He gagged wildly and tried to move his head away, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was relax his throat as best he could and try to do what Jeff wanted him to do in hopes that the enigma would ease up on him a little bit.

"Oh good Addy," Jeff moaned. He sounded like he was close. "You have such a tight little mouth. It feels so good."

Adam nearly choked as Jeff came, but he managed to swallow everything down. He glared at Jeff as the rainbow haired man got up. "That hurt," he complained. His throat hurt like hell now. "Bastard."

Jeff just laughed. "Oh Addy, you're so cute when you bitch." He grabbed the black bag and put it on the bed. "I think I need a little rest, and you need to beg a little more before I get you off." He peeked inside the bag. "You like toys Addy?"

Adam gulped, making his throat hurt more. "Toys? What kind of toys?"

"Well…they're definitely not the kind that are sold at Toys R Us." Jeff let Adam look inside the bag. And it was at that moment that Adam knew that this was going to be one very, _very _long night.


	3. Chapter 3

"So many toys and so little time," Jeff said as he rummaged through the bag. He was now making sure Adam couldn't see what in the world he possibly be picking out. "It's too bad there's not a few more hours in a day. I could really use them right about now." He suddenly grinned wickedly. "Of course, I could choose to just keep you here for tomorrow to and not let you go home."

Adam gulped. He could tell Jeff was deadly serious about this. "Come on Jeff, I don't want to be here tomorrow too. Can't we just finish up so I can get some sleep? I'm really tired right now."

The pleas fell on deaf ears of course. Jeff just kept looking through the bag and muttering to himself. "There it is," he finally said. He pulled out a leather whip and grinned. "I was hoping Matty hadn't stolen it again." The grin disappeared and was replaced by a sad face. "He always tried to steal my toys when he used to like me, but at least then he gave them back. If he stole something now, he would just keep it to make me sad."

"Well then you would just have to steal it back, you damn psycho," Adam snapped. His arms were starting to fall asleep and his wrists and ankles were starting to hurt from being bound for so long. "Can't you please let me get some of the circulation in my arms back? Just because you're crazy now doesn't mean you have to be rude."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Rude? Is that what you think of me now Addy?"

Adam gulped. He realized that Jeff was taking that as an insult, which was not a good thing. "Jeff I—"

The whip came down harshly and violently on his stomach, causing him to yelp in pain. Jeff just laughed at him and began running the whip gently over the rest of his body. "This is one of my favorite toys of all time Addy," he said. He sounded like a child who was off in his own little world. Then again, this was Jeff, so he probably was off in his own little world. "I like the marks it leaves behind. But don't worry; they should fade before the Smackdown taping on Tuesday…if I don't get carried away of course."

Adam shivered and yelped in pain again as he was whipped again, this time on the thighs. The fucking thing hurt like hell, and he was tempted to tell Jeff to knock it off and let him go. But another part of him, something very deep inside of him, was starting to enjoy it. It was making him even harder, and that was driving him even crazier because the damn cock ring was still on.

"I think this is rather fitting punishment for you Addy," Jeff said. He whipped Adam across the chest. "After everything you've done over the years, you deserved to be punished." He whipped Adam on the stomach before tickling the captive man's crotch with it. "All those people you took advantage of…I'm on that list too you know. You took advantage of me at the Royal Rumble, when you pinned me after Matty hit me with that chair. That wasn't very nice, now was it?"

"N-no," Adam managed to gasp out. His body was beginning to feel like it was on fire. "I was bad. I was very bad."

Jeff grinned. He looked mildly surprised that Adam was going along with this, but at least he seemed pleased with that. "Yes you were. You deserve to be punished, don't you?"

Adam nodded.

"Say it," Jeff ordered. He whipped Adam again, only a lot harder this time. "Tell me what you deserve."

"I deserve to be punished," Adam gasped out. The last shot had really hurt, and the welt had already appeared. "I'm bad and I need to be punished. Jeff please—"

Jeff began to giggle. "You like that word a lot now don't you? It's funny, before tonight, I honestly don't remember the last time you ever said the word please." He brought the whip down again, earning a whimper from the older man. "You're very arousing like this you know. All helpless…all mine." His eyes began to drift back towards the bag. "Hmmm…I saw something else in there I really want to play with." He set down the whip. "I think I should use it right now."

Adam watched Jeff as he looked through the bag. He suddenly heard people going through the hallway, and it only took him a moment to realize it was Jay and Evan walking by.

"What do you think they would say if they saw you like this?" Jeff asked. He was looking towards the door. He had heard the two men walking by too. "Do you think they would care? I have a hard time believing they would. You've isolated yourself from everybody Addy. Nobody cares about you anymore." He pulled out a long set of beads and smirked. "Nobody but me of course. I have to care about what's mine."

Adam eyed the beads carefully. "Jeff what—"

"Ssshhh," Jeff said. "Relax. You'll thank me later. This is going to stretch you out a little bit." He giggled. "Not too much of course. I still want you to be nice and tight."

Well that didn't soothe Adam in the least bit. He tried to relax his body because he knew it was going to hurt more if he didn't. But despite his best attempts, he couldn't help the small cry of pain that came out as Jeff pushed the first bead into him.

"Oh come on Addy, that one was the smallest one of the bunch," Jeff said. He was enjoying every moment of Adam's discomfort. "Boy, it's a good thing I'm doing this first. I think you would have cried like a little baby if I had just fucked your pretty little ass like I had been planning to."

Adam licked his lips and groaned as the rest of the beads were pushed into him. The pain was still there, but it was mixed with a little bit of pleasure was with it now. He groaned and closed his eyes. This was not how he had imagined spending his night. He had imagined coming back to the hotel, watching TV and then going to sleep before he went home again; spending his time with his hands handcuffed above his head, his legs spread wide open, his cock as hard as a rock and hurting from being so hard and having beads shoved up his ass was the last thing he could have expected in the world. In fact, the only thing more unexpected than that was the fact that it was Jeff doing all this to him. He was being dominated by Jeff fucking Hardy, and the scary part was, he didn't hate it. In fact, he was beginning to enjoy it.

A buzzing noise made him open his eyes again. They widened when he saw that Jeff was holding a vibrator. "Jeff…" he moaned, not sure what to feel about this turn of events.

Jeff just grinned and started running the vibrator up and down Adam's dick. Adam groaned and cried out, his hips involuntarily thrusting up despite the fact it wouldn't do a bit of good. "Too much," he groaned. He couldn't take it right now, especially since the cock ring was preventing him from coming. "Jeff no, please, I can't take it, I can't…"

"I know," Jeff said simply. He moved the vibrator away from Adam's dick and placed it on the last of the beads that were in Adam. Suddenly they all began to vibrate too, and then Adam really lost it. The beads were pressing directly against his prostate and the vibration was directly stimulating it.

"Jeff please!" Adam begged. He was writhing around on the bed helplessly, unable to do more than that. "Jeff…God…fuck me…let me come…just do something!"

Jeff grinned and turned the vibrator off. He tossed it aside and then ripped the beads out as fast as he could, getting another cry from Adam. The cry was ignored, because now Jeff's movements were as frenzied as Adam felt. The younger man positioned himself between the blonde's legs and gave him a grin. "You're lucky you beg pretty," he said.

Adam didn't have time to respond to that. Jeff was inside him in a heartbeat, and his pain/pleasure filled yelled was muffled by Jeff's lips on his. He could feel himself ripping and tearing and bleeding, but it felt so good that he couldn't tell Jeff to stop. In a strange way, he suddenly needed the pain.

"Fucking little bitch," Jeff panted. "Addy…my Addy…fucking tight."

Adam groaned. "Jeff the ring. Take off the ring."

"Don't wanna."

"Jeff please! I'll do anything!" Adam truly meant that too. He was absolutely desperate at this point.

Jeff grinned. "Anything?"

"Yes!"

"You'll let me fuck you whenever and wherever I want to?"

"Yes! Jeff please—"

"Quit saying that damn word…it's—oh fuck—it's annoying."

"Okay!" Adam said desperately. "I'll do anything, anywhere and anytime you want. I just..Jeff I need…"

"Okay then." Jeff ripped the ring off and only had to stroke the Canadian twice before he finally came with a shout. Adam's body literally went weak with his release. He could only lay there as Jeff continued to pound into him until he finally came too.

_What in the hell did I just do?_ Adam asked himself. He looked at Jeff, who was working on getting the handcuffs off of him. _Did I just agree to be his sex slave?_

Jeff paused and grinned at Adam. He seemed to know what he was thinking. "You said anywhere and anytime Addy. Don't think I won't take advantage of that."

Adam gulped. Yup, he had really gotten himself into a mess this time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one, who is the schizophrenic psycho," Jeff sang under his breath. It was Monday night, and he felt like he was going to go absolutely insane. He wanted to see his Addy, but Addy was in his home in Tampa for the night. He wouldn't see his Addy until tomorrow. He giggled to himself. He liked thinking about Adam as his Addy. It sounded so right to him. And he knew that Adam would eventually come around completely. Sunday night had been a good start, but he knew there was still going to be some hesitation and resistance the next time. He wasn't stupid. Adam wasn't the smartest man in the world, and he probably did not really realize what he had really gotten himself into.

Jeff was a very possessive man. He always had been. He had also always been a little crazy, but he was very good at hiding it. Even Matt didn't know just how twisted he could truly be. But he didn't want to _hurt_ Adam…not in a _bad_ way anyway. He had been watching the Rated R Superstar for years, and he had come to realize something: deep down, Adam did want pain. He wanted to be punished for all his misdeeds. He was truly a masochist at heart, which suited Jeff perfectly. It was hard to find a good pet in a wrestling locker room these days.

An idea popped into Jeff's head. Instantly inspired, he picked up his phone and dialed Adam's number. "Hello?" his Addy's sleepy answer a few rings later.

"Oh Addy, it's me," Jeff said cheerfully. "I need to tell you something."

Adam could almost be heard gulping. "What is it?"

"When you get to the arena tomorrow…meet me in the boiler room. I'm going to need to get some fun in before the show starts."

"But--"

"Addy, you agreed to anywhere and anytime I wanted," Jeff reminded him. "This is not a democracy. You're going to be in that boiler room."

"What if I don't want to be there?" Adam asked defiantly. "What if I say no?"

Jeff chuckled. "Oh you'll be there. You're thinking about what happened Sunday right now and you're getting so hard. You're dying for me to do it all over again."

The only sound on the other line was Adam's labored breathing. Jeff knew instantly that he had hit the nail on the head. He grinned and just laid back on his couch. Now he just needed to hear Adam's answer.

"Okay," Adam finally agreed. "But if we get caught--"

"Then everyone will know that you're mine," Jeff said. He liked the sound of that. Having everyone in the entire locker room know that Adam belonged to him and only to him…it was a thought that was nearly irresistible.

Adam sighed. "Jeff--"

"See ya tomorrow Addy," Jeff said cheerfully. He hung up the phone and closed his eyes. His mind was already cooking up all kinds of ideas of what to do to his Addy when he saw him tomorrow. _Fun fun fun,_ Jeff's mind repeated over and over again. _This is going to be so much fun._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Adam found Jeff already waiting for him by the time he got into the boiler room. He didn't know what to think of this situation. He was very nervous about letting Jeff having his way with him right here and now of all places. A hotel room was one thing, but a boiler room was different. There was a greater chance that they were going to get caught, and then he would never hear the end of it. But despite that fear, he really did want to be down in this room with Jeff. He wouldn't willingly admit that, but that was the way it was.

"I knew you would be here," Jeff said triumphantly. He smoothed down Adam's hair. "You look so pretty tonight Addy."

Adam frowned. "I'm not a dog Jeff. Quit petting me like one."

Jeff just grinned. "Oh you are my pet Addy. You're my pretty little bitch."

Adam wanted to protest but Jeff cut him off with a kiss. He moaned and let the younger man push him up against the wall. "Jeff…" he panted. "The door…I didn't lock it."

"Good," Jeff said with a smirk. "If someone let's them walk in, let them. I'm not going to stop just because someone wants to watch."

_But I don't want anyone to watch_, Adam said in his head. He didn't vocalize this though, mainly because Jeff's tongue was being shoved into his mouth. He tried to just melt into the kiss. Jeff had a very talented mouth, and he also didn't want to upset the younger man. Especially now that he had proven himself to be more than a little crazy.

Jeff bit at Adam's lower lip and began rubbing his crotch through his jeans. "I dreamt about you last night Addy," he whispered. "I dreamt about making you scream my name over and over again in ecstasy. I dreamt about fucking you over and over again until your eyes rolled in the back of your head and I still kept going after that. I treated you like the dirty whore that you are and you kept begging for more." He grinned. "I can do that to you every night if you come live in Cameron with me. And I can do that to you right now, but you've got to do one little thing for me."

"What do you want?" Adam managed to gasp out. Jeff's dirty talk had made him unbelievably hard. He didn't think he could be more turned on if he wanted to be.

Jeff pulled away from him and went over to where he had been standing when Adam had come into the room. He reached into his bag and pulled out a seven inch gel dildo. "I want you to fuck yourself with this."

Adam's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I want you to fuck yourself with this," Jeff repeated. He forced a stunned Adam to put his arms above his head and slipped his shirt off. "I had one other dream last night. I dreamt that you were laying naked on the floor and you kept fucking yourself with this over and over again. You were writhing around and you were just begging for me to fuck you." He handed Adam the toy. "I want to fuck you Addy. I want to fuck you so bad. But you need to put on a little show for me."

Adam gulped and glanced at the still unlocked door. "Aren't you going to--"

"Forget the stupid fucking door," Jeff snapped. "If people want to come watch, then they can watch. They just can't touch. The only people who can touch you are you and me. And I'm not touching you until you do."

Adam licked his lips. He could tell Jeff was very serious about this. Taking a deep breath, Adam abandoned the rest of his clothes and got down on the floor. "Do you have anything for this?" he asked, holding the toy up.

Jeff grinned and shook his head. "If you want lube, suck on it. It's brand new, so you're not going to get anyone else's germs from it."

Groaning, Adam went ahead and put the dildo in his mouth. It wasn't the most pleasant tasting thing in the world, but what else could he do? He wasn't going to get what he wanted unless he did this. He took the dildo out of his mouth and positioned it at his entrance. "You're evil," he told Jeff. "I hope you know this."

"Oh don't be a drama queen," Jeff replied. "It's not a good look on you Addy."

Adam took a deep breath and pushed the sex toy into him. It wasn't as big as Jeff was, and it didn't feel nearly as good, but somehow, he was a lot more embarrassed and self conscious about doing this than getting caught being fucked by Jeff.

"Come on Addy, you can do it," Jeff said. He was watching Adam like a hawk. "Show me how much you want me. But only with the toy though. Don't start grabbing at your cock unless I tell you to."

_Ugh, he's such a bastard_, Adam thought to himself as he began to fuck himself with the toy. Yet even as he was thinking that, he found himself getting even more turned on than before. "Oh fuck," he groaned as he closed his eyes. "Jeff…want you so bad…need you to fuck me so hard…"

"I bet you do Addy," Jeff said. "My dick is much better than that toy, isn't it?"

Adam nodded. "It's so much better." His whole body tensed up and his eyes snapped open as he managed to find his own prostate. "Oh God Jeff…I'm so close…" He knew he was going to cum soon, even if he didn't touch himself.

Jeff seemed to realize that too, because he was on Adam in an instant. He took the toy away and ravished the older man's lips with his own as he worked to get his pants down. "Little dirty whore," he muttered. "My little dirty whore. And my bitch. My pretty bitch."

Adam was about to deny the accusations of being a bitch when Jeff thrusted into him roughly. He let out an incoherent yell and clawed at Jeff's back desperately. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, and Jeff's touch was so intense that he didn't know if he could take it. "Jeff…God…oh fuckfuckfuckfuck…"

Jeff bit Adam on the neck again, reopening the wound from Sunday. They both came at the same time, their orgasms so intense that they were literally lost in each other. That was why they didn't hear the evil laughing until about two minutes later.

"Oh fuck," Adam muttered as he looked up and saw Glenn just staring at them. He had absolutely no idea when that bastard had shown up, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Jeff sighed as Glenn left the room ( he was still laughing of course). "Okay, maybe we should have locked the door. I was only joking when I said people said they could come in here and watch."


	5. Chapter 5

Adam couldn't help but feel very self conscious for the rest of the night. It felt like all eyes were on him (and they pretty much were because Jeff was by his side almost constantly the whole night) and it also felt like they all knew what Jeff had been doing to him. Although he sincerely doubted Glenn really told anybody, it still felt like they all knew. He was so relieved when the show was finally over that he didn't even care Jeff had gotten the best of him and had prevented him from taking out Phil for good. He just wanted to get away from everything and get back to his hotel room.

Of course, that meant Jeff had different plans completely. He waited until the locker room was completely empty before making Adam sit down on the bench. "We need to talk," he said.

"About what?" Adam asked with a gulp. He wasn't sure if liked where this conversation was going.

"You're coming to live with me in Cameron."

"Uh…I didn't agree to do that Jeff."

Jeff frowned. "Why do you keep acting like you have a choice in the matter Addy? I told you on Sunday that once I take something, it's mine forever. I can't have you forever if you're living down in Tampa, now can I?"

"But my stuff--"

"We'll get your stuff," Jeff assured him. "Don't worry about that." He stroked Adam's hair and grinned. "I like your hair like this Addy. It's so pretty. Although I think it would look better blue or purple."

Adam shook his head. "You're not dyeing my hair Jeff. Sex is one thing, but my hair color is staying the way it is."

Jeff's grin just got bigger. "Okay Addy. Your hair can stay the way it is…for awhile." He glanced around the locker room before his gaze settled on the direction of the showers. "You know, I think we're kind of dirty from our matches tonight. I think we need to get cleaned up."

Adam found himself being dragged into the showers before he could even say anything about it. He watched Jeff get undressed, hating the fact that the younger man was just sweeping in and completely hijacking his life. "Why me?" he asked. "Why do you have this fixation on me of all people?"

Jeff paused and chewed on his lip ring. "Maybe because I just decided I wanted you," he finally replied. "And I'm not someone who denies myself of what I want. Life is way too short for that crap." He frowned. "Come on Addy. You can't shower with your clothes on. It won't be as fun if you do."

Adam sighed and took off his clothes. Anticipation was already beginning to build up inside of him. He felt like a horny teenager who had finally had sex for the first time. His body was begging for Jeff's sweet torture, even though he was sore as hell and his mind was not entirely accepting of the whole being dominated thing.

Jeff turned on the water and started washing himself off. Adam couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him. Jeff still looked so sweet and innocent, but now that Adam had experienced the dark side of the Charismatic Enigma, he could actually see that side of him now. The mixture of both the light and dark in Jeff made it hard for Adam to breathe.

"What is it?" Jeff asked with a grin. The question was completely pointless in his part. He knew exactly what was going on with Adam. He knew the kind of effect he was having on him.

"I…I want…I…"Adam couldn't even get a full, coherent sentence out of his mouth. His eyes just kept running up and down Jeff's body, and they particularly kept eyeing Jeff's dick.

"You want to taste me Adam?" Jeff asked sweetly. He leaned back against the shower wall and made himself look as appealing as possible. "You want to suck me?"

Adam found himself nodding.

Jeff smirked. "Well say it. Tell me what you want."

"I…I want to suck you Jeff. I _need_ to suck you."

"Well I've never been one to deny a pet in need…" Jeff motioned for Adam to come before him. "And seeing you naked like this has gotten me all hot and bothered. I could fuck your ass again, but I should give you a little break. I don't want you getting too stretched out. It won't be as fun if you don't stay somewhat tight."

Adam licked his lips as he got down on his knees in front of Jeff. His mouth was literally watering right now. He took Jeff's cock by the base and sucked on the head lightly, pleased as he got a groan from the younger man. Bit by bit, he started sucking a little harder before deep throating Jeff quickly and suddenly, gagging as he took the entire length down his throat.

"Good Addy," Jeff managed to moan out. He had a death grip on Adam's hair that he wasn't about to release any time soon. "Your mouth feels so good."

Adam found a vein on the underside of Jeff's cock, and he began running his tongue over that as he bobbed his head up and down. His own dick was hard as could be now, and he started stroking it desperately. Jeff's taste was enough to get him so hard that he thought he was going to explode right then and there.

"Ah…that's good Addy," Jeff moaned. "Stroke yourself like the good little cockslut you are." He twisted Adam's hair tightly, making the older man moan. "Stroke yourself because you know the only thing better than my dick being in your mouth is me fucking you in the ass with it."

Jeff's dirty talk was enough to send Adam over the edge. He moaned as he came, sending vibrations through Jeff's cock and making Jeff come too. Adam licked up every drop of Jeff's cum, loving the taste of it. It was absolutely addicting. He stood back up slowly, letting his lips be captured in a passionate kiss from Jeff almost immediately afterwards.

"I think we've defeated the purpose of getting clean," Adam panted out when they finally broke apart to breathe.

Jeff just grinned. "That was the point Addy. Showering with someone is never about getting clean. It's all about getting dirty." He shut off the water and grabbed Adam's hand. "Come on. Let's go back to the hotel and get even more dirty."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff was very pleased that he had managed to get Adam to move into his house as quickly as he did. To be honest, he had expected at least a little more resistance from the world heavyweight champion. Adam was notorious for being stubborn about stuff he was being made to do. But then Jeff realized that deep down, somewhere deep inside of Adam, the man loved being dominated in the way Jeff was doing it to him. He wouldn't admit it now, but that didn't bother Jeff too much at the moment. He would make Adam admit it eventually. He was very persuasive after all.

His phone rang and he quickly answered it before Adam was woken up by it. "Ello poppet," he said in a fake Cockney accent. "This is Nero's House of Fish N' Chips. What would you like to order?"

"Uh…hello to you too Jeff," Shannon said slowly. Even though he was used to Jeff's weirdness, that didn't stop him from being stunned by it from time to time. "I needed to ask you something."

"Well ask away Prince," Jeff said as he giggled. He actually didn't know why he was giggling. Nothing was particularly funny at the moment. Oh well, if he wanted to laugh, he wasn't going to stop himself.

"Is Adam really living with you now?"

"Uh huh. He's my slut."

There was a stunned silence on Shannon's end for several minutes. "Oh fuck," he finally muttered. "Matt's going to have a shit fit when he finds out about this."

Jeff frowned. "Matt shouldn't even give a shit. He's not a part of my life anymore. According to him, he doesn't even have a brother."

"Yeah but he still hates Adam almost as badly as he hates you now. He's just been so focused on you that he hasn't shown it lately. What do you think he's going to do now that you're both there?"

"Who cares?" Jeff replied. Shannon's points would have been good and relevant before the Royal Rumble, but a lot had changed since then. "I'm a grown man and if I want to have a pet, then I'm allowed to do so."

"Pet? Jeff, Adam is a human being."

"I know. That's why he's the best kind of pet there is." Jeff knew Shannon was going to have a hard time understanding this because Shannon was in no way, shape or form a dominant. "I'm not doing anything to him that he doesn't want. He likes being my bitch." He looked over at Adam, who was beginning to stir. "Crap, I have to go Shanny. I've got a little plan for Addy here." He hung up the phone before his long time friend could make much of a protest.

Adam opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times before looking over at Jeff. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked slowly.

Jeff grinned and grabbed the small bag that used to hold his marble collection from the table next to the bed. He had taken the marbles out earlier and had replaced it with little pieces of paper. "We're going to be playing some games for the next couple of days," he informed the older man. "Close your eyes and pull out one of the pieces of paper. Whatever you pick out is what we're going to be playing first."

Adam visibly gulped. He seemed a little apprehensive and there was probably a good reason for that. Jeff had gotten a little carried away when he had come up with some of the fantasies. In fact, a few of them were just downright disturbing. Well, maybe they weren't disturbing in Jeff's mind, but he knew Adam was going to think so.

"Come on Addy," Jeff said. "We can't waste too much time. I want to get a good amount of playing done before we go to my daddy's barbeque tonight."

Reluctantly, Adam did what he was told. He closed his eyes, picked out a piece of paper and then handed it to Jeff. "Good bitch," Jeff said, planting a small kiss on Adam's nose. "You can open your eyes now." As Adam did that, Jeff read what was on the paper. "Yay! I actually wanted to do this one first. Okay Addy, here's what we're going to do."

XXXXXXX

Adam fumbled with the keys as he tried to find the right one. He couldn't believe he was doing this shit. He was standing out in Jeff's driveway, attempting to get into the car so the blue haired man's fantasy could be acted out. Why he had one like this in his head was something Adam wanted to ask, but he was almost afraid to do it. He was starting to learn that when it came to Jeff, some things were better left unanswered.

He finally got the right key and he managed to unlock the door. He opened it and immediately found himself getting pushed into the car from behind. "What the fuck?" he yelled, hoping his acting sounded convincing enough. He had never really done anything like this before, so he was just hoping Jeff was happy with what he could do.

Jeff chuckled as he slammed the car door shut. "Hey there pretty thing," he said as he flipped Adam over on his back. Adam started to fight and struggle wildly, knowing that was exactly what Jeff wanted him to do. Jeff just laughed at his efforts, and easily holding him down, ripping his shirt while working on getting his jeans off.

"Get off of me!" Adam yelled, hoping he wasn't yelling loud enough to attract anyone else's attention. He did not want to imagine what was going to happen if someone found them in the position they were in. He really did not want to have to explain that this was a role play rape and not a real one. That would just be awkward and embarrassing.

"You're such a pretty little bitch," Jeff said happily. He reached into the glove box and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He taped Adam's hands together before taping them to the passenger side's door handle. Then he taped one of Adam's feet to the steering wheel and the other one up to the top of the driver's seat. "There we go," he said happily. "That's much better, isn't it?"

Adam whined in discomfort. His ass was raised up in the air because of the way his legs were, and his left leg was really uncomfortable from being put up higher than his right one. And this position also wasn't helping his upper body in the very least. "Please," he begged, fighting to get out of the tape even though he knew it wasn't going to be possible. "Don't hurt me."

Jeff chuckled and unzipped his own pants. "Oooh, I like it when you beg. Let's see if I can make you beg some more."

Adam screamed as Jeff forced his way inside of him. That had actually really hurt. Tears stung his eyes as Jeff kept thrusting as hard as he could. Adam could feel his asshole ripping and tearing and bleeding and it hurt. It hurt so fucking bad. But it also felt so fucking good. He liked the way Jeff was hurting him. _God I'm sick. I think I'm really sick in the head now._

"You fucking like that, don't you?" Jeff snarled as he continued to pound into Adam with an animalistic zeal. "You fucking like it you fucking slut."

_Oh fuck yes please harder Jeff_, Adam's mind begged. _God please, do it harder. Fuck me till I fucking break._ "Stop!" was what he came out with instead. He only said it because that was part of the game. Apparently this fantasy wasn't going to be as fun if he wasn't begging for mercy. "Please stop! It hurts! Oh fuck, I can't…I can't…" his words trailed off as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Every one of Jeff's thrusts were stabbing his prostate, and he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed as he came, no longer caring who the fuck heard him.

"Holy shit," Jeff groaned barely a minute later. His cum coated Adam's ass and he collapsed on top of the older man. They both laid there for a minute, too exhausted to move.

"Jeff?" Adam said when he finally could talk again.

"Yeah?"

"You have some really messed up fantasies in that brain of yours."

Jeff grinned at him. "You loved it though." He propped himself up with his hands and looked out the car window. "Oh look Addy, Matt's here to bitch about his broken hand. This is going to be so much fun."

Adam's eyes widened. Oh fuck, this was the last thing he needed. Things were about to get very interesting and he doubted it would be in a good way.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff pulled his pants back on and got out of his car. Adam was still all tied up in the vehicle, but that was the less serious of the problems here. Matt was interrupting their fun and Jeff did not appreciate that one little bit. "What the hell are _you _doing here?" he snarled.

Matt peeked inside the car and scowled. "Well I was coming here to get an apology, but it seems like I caught you at a bad time."

Jeff scowled back at him. "An apology? You seriously want me to apologize to you? You burned down my house, killed my dog, tried to run me off the road, burned me up with my own pyro, attacked me in a stairwell and cost me my WWE title. You did all that bullshit to me and you want me to apologize for breaking your hand? Have you lost your mind completely? I should have broken your fucking neck _Matty_." He stopped talking to take a deep breath. A dark thought crossed his mind. "Although it's still not too late to do that…"

Matt shook his head. "And once again, everything has to be about you Jeff. I can barely wrestle because of what you did!"

"Oh save your shit Matt! Your hand is just fine whenever you start hitting people in the head with it!" Jeff shook his head. "You took _everything_ from me Matt. What did you think I was going to do to you? Did you not expect me to be bitter? Did you not expect me to retaliate? Did you not expect me to get a little crazy?" He laughed. "And believe me Matt, you've only seen the tip of the iceberg when it comes to my craziness. Now go away! I'm busy."

"Or what?" Matt snapped definitely. "What are you going to do Jeff? Are you going to tie me up in your car like you did to Adam?"

"No," Jeff replied. He got right into Matt's face. "I'm going to get into my car and I'm going to run you the hell over if you do not get away from this INSTANT!"

Matt backed away a little bit. He could see that Jeff was not kidding around at the moment. "This isn't over Jeffery."

"Oh go fuck off and die in a fire Matt!" Jeff yelled as his brother got back into his car and drove away. There was still a lot of hard feelings between the two brothers and Jeff knew that his weren't going to subside any time soon. He kicked up a dust of dirt and got back into his car. "Sorry about that Addy. Matt is so fucking rude sometimes."

"Do you seriously want to run him over with your car?" Adam asked.

"I thought about it," Jeff admitted. He started to take the duct tape off of Adam. "I've also thought about burning down his house in the middle of the night. That would be poetic justice, don't you think?"

Adam looked at him cautiously as he slowly sat up. "That would depend on whether or not he's in the house while it's burning."

"Oh he wouldn't be in the house. I wouldn't go THAT far…probably." Jeff threw the remains of the duct tape into the backseat. He handed Adam his pants. "I think I ruined your shirt."

Adam looked down at the ripped garment. "Yeah, you really did." He shook his head. "That really sucks. I really liked that one."

"I'll buy you a new one," Jeff promised. He kissed Adam on the lips, savoring the taste of his lover. "We'll go to the mall tomorrow and get it."

"Okay," Adam agreed. He started to get out of the car but Jeff stopped him. Looking at Adam shirtless was beginning to drive him wild.

"Hold on a second Addy," he said. He ran his hands over Adam's body. "I never said we were getting out of the car yet."

Adam just stared at him. "Oh God, are you horny again? We just had sex life five minutes ago!"

"I know, but I can't help myself." He took Adam's hand and placed on top of his erections, which was straining to get out of his jeans. He grinned at the way Adam's breathing began to quicken. "You drive me absolutely wild."

Adam gulped. "I think you're popping Viagra behind my back."

"Nope. I'm just naturally insatiable." Jeff slipped his jeans off once again and he helped Adam get back out of his. "Such a pretty slut," he whispered as he pulled Adam on to his lap. He lined the head of his dick to Adam's entrance. "My pretty little slut."

Adam licked his lips. "Jeff--"

Jeff pushed Adam down on to his dick, and he entered him deeply. "Still so fucking tight," he groaned. Even though Adam was on top, Jeff still had complete control. He was the one who was choosing how hard Adam was getting fucked. He loved having that type of control. It made him even hornier, which was nearly impossible to do because he was horny almost all the time.

"Oh God," Adam moaned. His head was thrown back, his eyes were closed and he was clinging to Jeff for dear life. "Jeff please, harder, fuck me harder."

Jeff deliberately slowed down his pace, earning a frustrated moan from his lover. "Sorry love, I couldn't resist." He pulled out and laid Adam down before re-entering him and pounding into him as hard as he could.

"Jeff!" Adam yelled, clawing at Jeff's back and making it bleed. "Jeff oh God! Oh fuck!" The rest of his moans were completely incoherent, but the words wren't what were important. The pleasure behind them was.

Jeff grinned to himself as he felt them both orgasm at the same time. _My Addy,_ he thought as he kissed Adam's neck affectionately. _He's mine, all mine, and nothing's going to change that._


	8. Chapter 8

Adam felt really out of place at the barbeque at Jeff's dad's house later that night. Gil and the other guests had accepted him with no questions asked, so this was probably not the first time Jeff had come to one of these things with a pet. Still, he had to wonder if they had any idea about all the dirty things that Jeff liked to do. He doubted that they did, and that made him wonder how they would react if they knew.

Jeff sat down next to him and handed him a plate of food. "Here you go Sexy," he said with a grin.

Adam took the food and started digging into it. All the constant sex had made him work up an appetite. "Is Matt going to show up to this thing?"

"God I hope not," Jeff muttered. "Dad invited him to come even though nobody else wants to be around him right now." He looked around. "I don't see him yet and he usually gets to these things before I do."

"Yeah, well I don't doubt that. We were like three hours late!"

"I like being fashionably late."

"Honey, that's not fashionably late. That's ridiculously late." Adam pouted as he continued to eat. "It's why my food is cold."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Don't pout at me like that. I know your damn food is cold. Mine is too."

"Maybe I like pouting at you. Have you ever thought of that?"

"I'd be careful with that pouting if I were you. You might turn me on right here and now."

"You're always turned on."

"That's not the point Addy."

"So what is the point then?"

"The point is…okay, so I might not actually have a point to that." Jeff shook his head and sighed. "This is what I get for not thinking before I speak."

Adam pretended to gasp in shock and surprise. "You think before you speak? Oh God, it's a Christmas miracle! God bless us everyone!"

Jeff looked at him like he had gone absolutely crazy. "First of all, Christmas is months and months away. Second of all, I do too think before I speak…some of the time."

Adam chuckled and shoved more food in his mouth. "But do you think _rationally_? Now THAT'S the million dollar question."

"Oh go fuck yourself Addy."

"Why? You do it for me."

"Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll make you use the dildo again."

Adam pouted. He did not like the dildo. It was nowhere near as satisfying as Jeff's cock. "You're mean for even threatening that. I might go sit with Shane and Shannon now just to punish you."

Jeff snorted. "No you won't. You can't get enough of me." He smirked when Adam didn't deny it and went back to eating his food.

Adam sighed and shook his head. Jeff was right. He couldn't get enough of the crazy bastard. He finished eating and stood up. "I need another beer."

"You'll have to get it from the house," Jeff said. "Daddy keeps the really good ones in there. Get me one too while you're at it."

"Okay." Adam went into the house and started heading towards the kitchen. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and the next thing he knew, he was being shoved all the way into one of the bedrooms. "Jeff we can't--oh fuck, you're not Jeff."

Matt grinned at him. "No, I'm definitely not." He closed the door behind him and looked at Adam like he was a piece of meat.

Adam gulped. The older Hardy had him cornered and he could see evil intentions behind those chocolate brown eyes. "Matt, whatever you're planning on doing, don't go through with it. Jeff--"

"Jeff is not who you need to be worried about right now," Matt said. He slowly started approaching the Rated R Superstar. "He said earlier that I had took everything from him. But he's wrong. There's one thing I haven't gotten yet: YOU."

Adam knew this situation was going to get really bad and he tried to make a break for the door. Matt pushed him back on to the bed easily and started trying to pin the blonde man down. "Get off of me!" Adam yelled as he struggled as hard as he could. He was strongly reminded of his role playing rape from earlier, only this wasn't a game. "Matt stop it!" He was fucked if he didn't get the dark haired man off of him. "This isn't fucking funny!"

Matt smirked at him as he finally got him pinned down. "You're right Adam. Fun and games are over now."

"Your damn right they are."

Adam gasped in surprise as Jeff grabbed Matt by the hair and yanked him off roughly. He scrambled up the bed and watched as the two brothers have a fist fight right before his eyes. Jeff actually had the upper hand, mainly because he looked to be absolutely furious with his brother. The fight spilled out of the room and Adam followed it all through the house. Shit was getting knocked over all over the place and he had to save a picture from falling completely. While he was doing that, Jeff picked up a lamp and smashed it over Matt's head, knocking his older brother out in the process.

"You fucking stay away from my Addy!" he yelled as he continued to kick the unconscious Matt. "Do you fucking hear me? Quit trying to take everything from me!"

Adam grabbed Jeff and pulled him away. "Baby that's enough!" he said. "You've done enough. He's out. You knocked him out cold baby."

"Fucking bastard," Jeff muttered. "I fucking hate him right now!" He turned around to face Adam. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Adam said as he shook his head. "You stopped him before he did anything."

Jeff sighed in relief. "Thank God."

Gil walked in at that moment. He looked down at Matt before sighing and looking at Jeff. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," Jeff and Adam said at the same time. "You really don't."

"Okay. Go outside and do whatever. I'll have a talk with Matthew once he wakes up."

As Jeff grabbed Adam's hand and took him out of the house, he couldn't help but reflect on the way Jeff had reacted to seeing Matt try to rape him. It actually made him think that Jeff really cared about him in his own twisted and perverted way…which gave this situation he was in a whole new meaning.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff paced around his living room like he was a caged animal. Adam was in the shower and that left him all alone to think about what had nearly happened at the barbeque. His own brother had rape his Addy. Fucking Matt had tried to take the one thing that mattered most him in the fucking world. Adam was supposed to be his and his alone. Nobody would ever love Adam the way he did.

_Wait, do I really love Adam?_ he asked himself. _Is this what this has turned into?_

Well, that's what it seemed like anyway. How else could he explain the rage he was feeling for Matt even daring to touch Adam? Catching Matt on top of Adam with Adam pleading with Matt to stop…it had felt like his heart had been getting spit at and stomped on. He had felt Adam's fear and it had felt like his own. It had made him realize how badly he wanted to protect Adam from the black cloud known as Matt Hardy.

_Matt can't take what's mine anymore. I won't let him do it. Adam is mine and there's nothing he can do it about it._ But even that thought still failed to soothe Jeff very much. He knew Matt would still try to go after Adam, merely just to piss him the hell off. He growled in frustration and started punching the wall. Something needed to be done about Matt. There was no doubt about that. But first, Jeff needed to do something else.

Jeff found himself going up to the upstairs bathroom and walking in without knocking. He ripped open the shower curtain and just stared at Adam, who about jumped out of his own skin at the sudden intrusion.

"Jeff?" Adam said slowly. "What are you doing?"

Jeff didn't say anything. Instead he just climbed into the shower, ignoring the fact that his clothes were getting wet, and pushed Adam up against the wall. "Mine," he whispered before kissing Adam deeply, loving the way the older man immediately wrapped his arms around him. Adam had no idea just how good he tasted. "Mine," Jeff whispered again as he started kissing and biting at Adam's neck. "All mine. Not Matty's. _Mine_."

Adam whimpered and whined sweetly. "Jeff," he panted. "Oh God."

"Say it," Jeff suddenly ordered. "Tell me you're mine." He needed to hear the words coming from Adam so badly that he could barely stand it.

Adam licked his lips. "Yours," he said breathlessly. "All yours. Only yours."

Jeff grinned and shut off the water before scooping Adam into his arms and carrying him out of the bathroom. Tonight wasn't about games and role playing. It wasn't about dominating and making Addy squirm. There would be time for that later. Right now, it was about something different. It was about love, which kind of scared the crap out of Jeff. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, but he wasn't going to resist the urge he was going with at the moment. He didn't think he could, even if he wanted to.

He laid Adam down on the bed and stripped off his own wet clothes. Then he climbed on top of his Addy, making sure to keep his lips on some part of blonde man because he knew he would go nuts if he wasn't kissing him. Adam seemed confused by this change of tactics, but he wasn't saying stop, so Jeff didn't plan to.

"Tell me you're mine again," Jeff ordered. He wanted to just fuck Adam into oblivion so badly that he could hardly stand it, but he didn't. He wanted to hear Adam say the words he was dying to hear. He had always known that Adam had belonged to him, but now he wanted to hear the words come straight from the older man's mouth.

"Yours," Adam moaned as Jeff's mouth began getting closer and closer to his groin. He groaned as Jeff's teeth nipped at his thigh. "Oh God Jeff, I'm yours. Only yours."

Jeff grinned and sucked on his own fingers before slipping them inside of Adam and taking his lover's cock in his mouth at the same time. It wasn't often that he did this, but Adam tasted so good that he couldn't help himself.

"Oh God," Adam moaned. His hands gripped at Jeff's hair, and he was squirming so badly that Jeff could barely hold him still. "Jeff…oh fuck…mmmm!"

Jeff didn't stop until Adam came, and then he licked up every last drop of his lover's seed. But he didn't give Adam a chance to rest very long. He moved his way back up Adam's body and kissed his lips as he pushed himself into Addy's body. He moved in all the way into the hilt, enjoying Adam's groans and pleas for more. He moved slowly at first to tease his lover, but he eventually started to move faster and faster. The bed was thumping against the wall and it sounded like it was going to collapse, but he didn't really give a shit at the moment.

"Jeff…oh God Jeff…"

"Adam…fuck…fucking mine. All mine…"

Adam came yet again, and this triggered Jeff's orgasm. He milked it for all it was worth before collapsing on top of Adam. He rested his head on his lover's chest, and although he was almost afraid to say the three magic words because he didn't know how Adam felt, he felt comfortable saying something else. "Mine," he mumbled sleepily.

Adam grinned. "Yours," he agreed. "All yours."

There was a moment of silence. Then Adam spoke again. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Jeff propped his head up so he could look at Adam. He could tell his lover was being very serious about the question. "Yes," he said softly. "Do you love me?"

Adam licked his lips. "I think I'm starting to."

Hell, Jeff would take that. He would gladly take that until Adam could actually say the words. Sighing happily, he rested his head back on Adam's chest and started thinking about he was going to possibly convince Adam that he would look very sexy in a French maid's costume. That was one of his favorite fantasies after all. It wasn't his all time favorite like the car rape thing, but it was still a good one nonetheless. _I'll worry about it tomorrow. Tonight, I'm just sleeping here with my Addy._


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Smackdown rolled around again, Adam was pretty sure the rest of the wrestlers were figuring out that something was going on between him and Jeff. It had to be pretty obvious since they were both hanging all over each other. He had tried to be a little more discreet at first, but Jeff absolutely refused to do it, and Adam's resolve was even lower than it usually was. He couldn't help himself. Jeff had complete control over him and he loved every second of it.

"Hey Jay was wondering if we would want to go to a club with him, Phil, Evan and Morrison after the show is over," Jeff said after Adam came back from his match against Phil.

Adam raised his eyebrow. "He invited both of us?"

Jeff nodded. "Come on Addy, what did you expect? They all know you belong to me. They may not realize they know it yet, but they will soon enough." He grabbed Adam by the arm and pulled him down on his lap. "I'll make them see it," he growled as he nipped at Adam's lower lip.

Adam tried to resist, even though he wanted to keep going so badly. "Baby you've got a match in a little bit," he reminded his lover. "If we start now--"

"I know," Jeff said. He kissed Adam lightly. "I don't wear myself out too much before we get to what's really going to be fun."

"And what's that going to be?"

Jeff giggled as he leaned closer to whisper in Adam's ear. "I'm going to fuck you right in that nightclub."

For a minute, Adam thought that there was no way that he could have heard that right. But then he looked into Jeff's eyes and he knew the younger man was not lying or joking about this. "But there will be a lot of people there!" he whined, pointing out the most obvious problem with that plan.

Jeff obviously did not share his concern over this. "I know there will be," he said seductively. He lifted up Adam's shirt as much as he could without taking it off and started planting kisses all over the blonde's chest. "I want them all to watch. I want them to see what they can never have." He pried his lips away from Adam's chest and let the shirt drop down as he kissed Adam's lips. "And that's you pretty Addy."

Adam gulped. He was disturbed by how turned on he was starting to get at the thought of people watching Jeff fuck him. Even though he had done a Live Sex Celebration with Amy, that was nowhere near the level of what Jeff wanted to do later that night. A lot of people didn't know he was even into a guys and nobody but Jeff (and Glenn because he was a peeping Tom) knew he bottomed.

Jeff just grinned and gently moved Adam to the spot on the bench next to him. "I need to get my ring gear on baby," he said as he stood up. "Just think about what I want for a little bit. That's all I want you to do for now."

Well Adam did think about it. He thought about it the entire time he was trying to do commentary for Jeff's match against Jericho and he found it extremely hard to keep up on commentary. He thought about it as they changed into their street clothes and met up with the other guys. By the time they met up with the other guys and they were driving to the club, he was supremely glad that his pants were loose enough to hide most of his hard on. He didn't care if everyone stopped to watch them. He needed sex and he needed it badly.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Jay asked as they got to the bar. "I'll buy the first round."

"Just get me a Pepsi dude," Phil said. "I'm going to find us a table."

Morrison and Evan both voiced votes for tequila, and they seemed to be wanting to go with Phil to sit down.

"We're fine with tequila too," Jeff said, indicating to both himself and Adam. "But we're going to go to the bathroom real quick. We'll meet up with you guys when we're done."

Jay cocked his eyebrow. "Bathroom huh? Well have fun boys."

Well Jay had definitely put the pieces together. That much was definitely clear. Adam felt his entire face go red as Jeff took him away from the others. "God I hope the bathrooms are clean in this place," he muttered.

Jeff smirked. "We're not really going to the bathroom Addy."

Adam frowned in confusion. "We're not?"

"Nope." Jeff pointed up towards the dark balcony, where the only thing that could really be seen were a few couples making out. "We're going up there to have our fun."

Adam's jaw dropped as he was led up the stairs. The strobe light effects were not really hitting up on the second floor, so he could barely see within a foot in front of him. But judging from what he could see, the people up here were either too focused on their own making out or their own drug use.

Jeff turned Adam around so he was facing the dance floor below them. "Grab the bars baby," he whispered as he worked on getting the older man's pants undone.

Adam did what he was told, his knuckles soon going white from gripping the bars that were the only thing from keeping both himself and Jeff from falling down on top of the people dancing below them. "Jeff…" he moaned quietly as the younger man began kissing his neck. Their pants were only down far enough to allow them to fuck without too much trouble.

Jeff wrapped one arm around Adam's waist and the other around Adam's cock as he thrusted into the willing man's body. "Look down at them Addy," he whispered, biting at Adam's ear as he did so. "What do you think they would do if they looked up and saw what we were doing? How would they react?"

Adam tried to keep his eyes open to look, but he couldn't. Jeff felt so damn good inside of him that he couldn't help but close his eyes in pleasure.

Jeff yanked on Adam's hair as hard as he could. "You didn't answer my question Addy. Tell me how they would react."

"I don't care," Adam managed to gasp out as Jeff hit his sweet spot. "Jeff…oh God…harder…fuck me harder…"

Jeff chuckled as he began to do just that, stroking Adam's cock so hard with his thrusts that it hurt. Adam bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood because that was the only way to keep from screaming. He came all over Jeff's hand, his legs nearly giving out on him afterwards. He took Jeff's hand and moved it up so he could lick his own cum off Jeff's hand, which trigged Jeff's release.

"See? Isn't night club sex better?" Jeff asked.

Adam managed to nod. "It's much better," he panted. "Much, much better."

XXXXXXX

Matt smirked at the scene in front of him. He had been following Jeff and Adam since they had left the arena, even though he wasn't even supposed to be in that town. Now he wasn't going to lie, Jeff fucking Adam was hot as hell. But he could not allow it to last. He had been embarrassed at Backlash and it was soon going to be time for his revenge.

The black cloud was planning to strike again.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff felt like there was a pair of eyes watching him and Adam constantly over the next few days. No matter where they went or what they did, he could not shake the constant paranoia that was taking over him. And what really sucked about it was the fact that he truly believed that Matt was the one who was doing all the watching. His stupid older brother had not learned when to quit yet. It was starting to piss him off, but even though he had his suspicions, he could not prove them, which sucked.

Adam stared at the French maid outfit that was sitting on the bed. He did not look quite as excited as Jeff felt about him wearing it. "I'm not a girl Jeff!" he whined. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I can't wear this!"

Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Sure you can baby," he said reassuringly. "It'll be fun."

"But I know I'm going to look ridiculous! Come on Jeff, can't I have another choice?"

Jeff considered that. Adam had been a good boy lately. Maybe he could cut the blonde man a break and give him a different thing to choose from. "We could always go with the school girl outfit." He walked over to his closet and pulled out the white button up shirt that was missing a few buttons, a very short plaid skirt, knee high white socks and high heels. "What do you think of this?"

Adam grinned. "Okay, I can deal with that one."

"Good, because now that I got it out, I really want you to wear it." Jeff handed the outfit to Adam and turned around to leave the room. "I'm going to set up something downstairs so just come down when you're done." He stopped and turned around to face Adam one last time. "Pigtails. You need to put your hair in pigtails." He grinned as he thought of something else. "Oh, and find one of my lollipops in here. You look so sexy sucking on one of my lollipops."

Adam rolled his eyes. "You think I look sexy sucking on anything."

"You are sexy sucking on anything. Don't you forget that." Jeff left the room and went downstairs into the living room. He had every intention of turning it into a principal's office but he suddenly heard a creak of the floorboards. As he was turning to look, something hard and heavy struck him right in the temple. He fell to the floor with a thud, and while still completely disoriented, he was struck two more times. As hard as he tried to stay awake, his world quickly faded into black….

XXXXXXXXXXX

Adam had only gotten his shirt off when he heard something going on downstairs. "Jeff?" he called out. "You okay?"

He didn't get an answer back. An uneasy feeling was forming in his chest. Something was wrong. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he did. Something was terribly wrong down there. He put his t-shirt back on and went downstairs to see what had happened. He found Jeff face down on the living room floor, completely knocked out cold. But before he could even begin to go check on his lover, something hit him on the back of the head too. The blow hurt like hell and caused him to fall to the ground, but he managed to roll over on his back so he could see who his attacker was.

"Hello Adam," Matt said with a grin. He was holding a tire iron with his good hand. "I thought that since Jeff so rudely interrupted us last time, I would take it upon myself to take him out of the equation."

Adam scrambled backwards as fast as he could. His head hurt so fucking bad that he couldn't stand it. He didn't even want to imagine what Jeff's head was going to feel like when he woke up. "Stay away from me you psycho!" he shouted.

Matt smirked. "I can't do that Adam. I have to take you away from Jeff. You're one of the final things that needs taken away. You and this newly rebuilt house…" His voice trailed off as he looked around. "I've done it once and I can do it again. Only this time, I think I should just let Jeff burn with his things. What do you think _Addy_?"

Adam slowly got back up to his feet. "I think you have fucking lost your mind," he snapped.

"Maybe I have," Matt admitted. "But you and Jeff are about to lose so much more than that." He lunged at Adam, who barely ducked out of the way in time. Adam punched him in the back a few times before getting backhanded by the hand that was in the cast. That hurt the both of them, but Matt recovered first. He started swinging the tire iron like there was no tomorrow, catching Adam in the ribs, the back, the legs, the arms and anywhere else he could get to.

"Matt stop it!" Adam half yelled, half begged as he tried to shield himself from the blows. Matt was fucking deadly with a weapon in his hands. Knowing he needed to get himself and Jeff out of there, he went after the only weakness he knew Matt had: the broken hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Matt yelled as Adam managed to hit the injured hand. Without meaning to, he dropped the tire iron and clutched at his hand.

Adam saw what would probably his one window of opportunity, and just like he always did, he took advantage of it. He grabbed the tire iron and swung it as hard as he could, hitting Matt right in the face with it. The dark haired man's nose busted on impact, causing blood to spurt out everywhere. But that didn't stop Adam from hitting Matt in the head two more times, which knocked the bastard out cold.

Taking several deep breaths and collapsing from the pain he was in, Adam managed to crawl over to Jeff. "Baby wake up," he pleaded. He shook Jeff's shoulders gently. "Please wake up."

Jeff wasn't stirring though. Adam groaned and tried to pick Jeff up, but he was too hurt from the beating Matt had given him. So he did the only other thing he could think of doing: he called 911 to get an ambulance for Jeff and to have Matt arrested. The bastard was not going to get away with this. There was very little doubt in Adam's mind that Matt would have burned the house down with Jeff in it. The bastard had lost it big time. "It's going to be okay," he whispered needlessly to Jeff after he got off the phone with the 911 operator. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. You've been hurt worse than this…maybe. Oh God Jeff, please wake up. Please wake up…"


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff's world was black and muffled. His eyes felt heavy and it was hard to hear the people who were talking around them. He tried to focus on something. He needed to escape the black abyss that was enveloping him. No, wait, it wasn't an abyss--it was a black cloud. Matt. Matt had done this to him. Matt had hit him in the head and that had left Adam all alone. His Addy had been all alone with Matt. Matt had tried to rape his Addy before. He had to save his Addy. "Adam," he groaned as he desperately tried to sit up. "Adam…"

"I'm here honey. Just lay down. You're going to hurt yourself even more."

Jeff forced himself to open his eyes. He discovered that he was laying in a hospital bed, and Adam, Gil and Shannon were all by his side. He blinked a few times and let out a low groan. His head was absolutely killing him. He was going to kill Matt for hitting him that hard. Then he took a good look at Adam and saw the bruises that his lover had on him. "Son of a bitch," he growled. "I am going to MURDER Matt."

Adam winced and stroked his hair gently. "The police took him into custody as you were getting put into the ambulance. He'll probably get charged with breaking and entering and assault with a deadly weapon."

"Of course, he could always get out on bail," Shannon said, reminding everyone of that unpleasant fact. "Then you can get your shot at murdering him."

Gil sighed and shook his head. "I don't know where I went wrong with that boy. I thought I did everything right. He was okay till a few months ago."

"It's not your fault Dad," Jeff said. "Matt's just lost his fucking mind." He tried to sit up again, but his head hurt too badly to do it. "But he doesn't know that I'm crazy too. He's going to pay when I fucking get out of this bed."

"Jeff please don't do anything stupid," Adam pleaded.

Jeff shook his head. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm going to do something violent." He grabbed Adam's hand and squeezed it tightly. "What happened after I was knocked out?"

Adam gulped. He looked afraid to tell because it would upset Jeff even more. "He attacked me with the tire iron…he didn't knock me out, but he smacked me around with it. He threatened to burn the house down with you in it, and then I fought back and knocked him out so I could call for help."

_Matt attacked him…Matt attacked him…Must kill Matt…_ "Yeah, I still stand by my previous statement," Jeff growled. "Matt is going to die when I see him." He kissed Adam's hand gently. "Did he try to rape you again?"

"Wait, what?" Shannon said in confusion. "Matt tried to rape him?"

Jeff nodded. "At the barbeque. Matt got him cornered in one of the bedrooms…if I hadn't gotten there when I did…" He shook his head. "Did he at least try this time?"

Adam shook his head. "He didn't get a chance to. I think maybe that was what he was planning to do eventually, but he didn't have time to get that far."

Gil shook his head. "That damn boy has lost his marbles."

"You've said it," Shannon agreed. He patted Gil on the back. "Come on Legend, let's give these lovebirds some alone time."

As those two left, Jeff scooted over a little. "Lay with me," he told Adam.

Adam shook his head. "The doctors will get upset. They'll say I'm not letting you rest."

"Fuck the stupid doctors," Jeff growled. He patted the spot on the bed right next to him. "I want you to lay with me. I need you right here by my side."

"Okay, okay, you don't need to get so bossy," Adam said as he climbed on to the bed to lay with Jeff.

Jeff put his arms around Adam and kissed the blonde man on the cheek. "You know you like it when I'm bossy," he said. "You're probably getting hard just thinking about my next order."

Adam turned a deep shade of red. "Jeff! You can't talk dirty in a hospital!"

"Why not?"

"Because we can't do it here."

"Why not?"

"You're injured and the doctors could walk in at any moment."

Well Jeff didn't give a shit what the doctors saw or heard, but he couldn't argue with the being injured part. He was going to need a little more time before he could fuck his Addy senseless without giving himself a major headache. Unless… "You could do all the work for me baby," he said with a grin. "I can lay right here and watch you fuck yourself with my big dick."

Adam groaned and buried his face in the crook of Jeff's neck. "Stop it," he groaned. "We can't do it here!"

"Why not? We did it in the boiler room at an arena with Glenn as an audience." Jeff's hand drifted down towards Adam's crotch, giving it a good squeeze. He grinned as the older man whimpered. He needed to do this because he needed the reassurance that Adam was still only his. It was like a drug to him. He was fucking addicted to Adam Copeland.

Adam was still trying to resist. "Your head…"

"Pretend you're a doctor. Cure me honey."

Adam finally couldn't resist. Jeff grinned as Adam pulled the blanket over him and removed his own pants. "You are going to get me in trouble," he growled as pulled Jeff's hospital gown up.

Jeff just grinned. "Hey, just think of it this way: you're saving me from having to explain my boner to the nurse."

Adam rolled his eyes and climbed on top of Jeff. "If I fucking hurt you more--"

"Matt already hurt me enough. The pain in my head is just a reminder of that." Jeff ran his thumb over Adam's lips. "Come on baby, I want you to do this." He smirked and looked down at Adam's own erection. "And I know you want to too."

Adam couldn't deny that. He took a deep breath and lowered his ass on to Jeff's dick, causing both of them to groan. "Oh fuck," Adam moaned as he started to move. He was going slow because he obviously Jeff was more hurt than he was letting on.

Jeff let Adam set the pace…for about five seconds. Then he couldn't take it anymore. He began thrusting upwards as hard and fast as he could, his headache be damned. "Matt's going to pay for touching you," he growled, deliberately stabbing Adam's prostate as hard as he could. "He needs to learn you're mine, only mine."

Adam nodded and whined desperately as he began stroking himself in time with Jeff's thrusts. "Only yours," he agreed. "Forever yours…oh shit!"

Jeff loved watching Adam cum. It was so unbelievably sexy. He kept thrusting until he came too, and then he finally managed to force himself to sit up so he could kiss Adam on the lips. "Mine," he growled.

"Yours," Adam agreed once again.

"Guys we have a--oh good Lord! Jeff you horndog! Do concussions mean nothing to you?"

Jeff sighed and pulled the covers off himself and Adam enough so they could look at Shannon. "No," Jeff replied honestly. "Sex is a better cure than rest anyway." He frowned at the look his old friend had on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

Shannon sighed. "You know the cop car that took Matt away?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Adam asked.

"Well there was a wreck…that car was involved…and now Matt's escaped."


	13. Chapter 13

Adam was constantly paranoid for the next few days, even when Jeff got out of the hospital. He could feel the black cloud looming over them and he didn't like it one bit. Matt had lost his damn mind and a deranged man on a mission was never a good thing. Adam wished that there was a way that Matt could be made to go away, and he had accidentally expressed that verbally to Jeff. Now he could tell his crazy lover was planning something for his older brother, and he was almost afraid to find out what it was. He didn't want Jeff to get hurt again and he didn't want Jeff to do something that he would get arrested for. "Baby please tell me what you're planning," he begged yet again. "I need to know what you're planning for Matt."

Jeff just shook his head. "The less you know, the better Addy. I don't want it to freak you out."

"And I don't want you to go to jail," Adam replied bluntly. He sat down on Jeff's lap and put his arms around his lover. "Come on baby, I know Matt deserves to pay, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh believe me, he's not hurting me again. I'm going to do something I should have done as soon as he hit me with that chair at the Royal Rumble." He rubbed the back of his head gingerly. "My poor head is still so tender. I wish there was someone here who could make it better."

Adam sighed. "Honey, the doctor told you to take it easy. Having sex four times a day is pretty much the opposite of relaxing."

Jeff snorted. "Who cares what the damn doctor said? I know exactly how to make myself feel better." He began to run his fingers up and down Adam's thigh. "You know, Matty interrupted us before we got a chance to do that school girl fantasy. I was really looking forward to seeing you in that outfit."

Adam bit his lip as Jeff began to kiss and nip at his neck. "Jeff…"

"Only I was thinking of changing the fantasy a little bit," Jeff went on. His fingers began to drift from Adam's thigh to his crotch. "I was thinking that instead of me being your principal, I could be your jock boyfriend that got hurt during a football game. And you would be the only one who could take care of me." One of his hands slid down Adam's pants and grabbed the blonde man's cock. "You want to do that baby? You want to make me feel all better?"

Adam only managed to nod. He wanted Jeff to stroke him so badly, but his younger lover was not complying.

Jeff smirked. "You have to say the words Addy. I want to hear you say them."

"I want to make you feel all better Jeff," Adam gasped out. He nipped at Jeff's lip. "I want to be your little slut."

Jeff's smirk turned into a full fledged grin as he took his hand away from Adam's crotch, earning a moan of disapproval from the older man. "Well go get dressed for me and you can work on that."

Adam sighed and went upstairs to their bedroom. He got the outfit out of the closet and put it on. Now he had to admit, he did look damn sexy in the outfit. There were only a couple of things missing though. He began searching Jeff's dresser, muttering under his breath about how damn messy the man was until he found two ponytails. He quickly put his hair up into pig tails, although it took him awhile to get them right because he had never actually done that before. "Note to self, ask Jeff to teach me a better technique for this," he said to himself as he grabbed one of Jeff's grape lollypops. He unwrapped the treat, threw the wrapper in the trash and stuck the sucker in his mouth as he went back downstairs.

Jeff's jaw dropped as Adam came back into the room. "Oh my God," he said in amazement. "Get the camera. We are taking pictures."

Adam shook his head as he sauntered over to the couch. "We can do that later baby," he purred. He made Jeff bend his head down so he could inspect the back of it. "Aw, poor baby has some lumps back here," he purred. He kissed them gently, noticing how Jeff hissed every time his lips made contact. He also noticed how incredibly hard Jeff was getting. "I think you have a lump somewhere else."

Jeff nodded. "It looks like I do. I think you should kiss it and make it all better."

"Oh I'm going to do more than that." Adam got down on his knees and unzipped Jeff's jeans. "Move your hips up baby."

Jeff complied and Adam got his jeans off relatively easy. "No underwear today?" he asked with a grin.

"Underwear is the root of all evil," Jeff informed him.

"I can't argue with that." Adam gave his lollypop to Jeff and started sucking on his dick like there was no tomorrow. Truth be told, Jeff tasted much better than candy. And it was much more addictive.

"Oh fuck babe," Jeff groaned. He actually tossed the candy across the room and grabbed Adam's hair. "Your mouth feels so damn good."

Adam grinned inside as he began running his tongue along the vein that was on the underside of Jeff's dick, loving the way Jeff moaned and writhed around in frustration. He knew exactly how to make his Rainbow Haired Warrior feel all better.

"Oh shit…fuck Adam…gonna cum…"

Adam just began sucking harder, and was rewarded for his efforts with Jeff's cum shooting down his throat. He swallowed every bit of it before taking his mouth off Jeff's dick and smiling. "Feel better?" he asked smugly.

"Almost," Jeff said. He pulled Adam on to the couch with him and climbed on top of him. "But I know how to make myself feel even better than I do now." He kissed Adam hungrily, tasting himself on Adam's tongue.

Adam gasped as the skirt he was wearing was shoved up and his underwear was pretty much ripped off his body. "Oh God Jeff," he gasped as his neck was bit at roughly. "Take me baby. Take me hard."

Jeff didn't need to be told twice. He entered Adam quickly and began pounding into him as hard as possible. Adam let out a scream, not giving a damn if anyone happened to be walking by to hear them. "Fuck…Jeff…harder…oh God harder!"

"Yeah, you want it real bad, don't you slut?" Jeff asked with a maniacal zeal. He started thrusting even harder and he bit down on Adam's neck so hard that he drew blood. "You like it when it hurts a little, don't you?"

"Yes," Adam said as he nodded frantically. He was going to explode right then and there and Jeff hadn't even touched him yet.

Jeff must have sensed this, because he immediately grabbed Adam's dick and stroked him as hard as he could. Adam howled as he came all over the skirt, his toes curling on their own accord and his eyes shut so tightly that they hurt. He felt Jeff's release come a second later and he panted as his smaller lover collapsed on top of him. "Feel better?"

Jeff nodded. "Much better." He kissed Adam tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXX

Later that night, while Adam was sleeping, Jeff got up and called Gil and Shannon. He told them both to come over right away, which they did. They hadn't asked him why he wanted them there, because they already knew. They weren't stupid. "Don't do something you're going to regret son," Gil said as Jeff slipped on his shoes.

Jeff shook his head. "Don't worry Daddy. I'm not going to regret this at all." He grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket. "If Adam wakes up, don't tell him what I'm doing. And if he figures it out anyway, don't let him come after me. Understand?"

Shannon nodded. "We've got it."

Jeff nodded too before going out the front door. It was time for Matt to pay for his sins.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff felt like some kind of predator, like a tiger or a lion or maybe a dinosaur. Or maybe he was just a stalker. No, that was too creepy. He liked the animal comparison better. He was a tiger and he was stalking Matt right now. It had taken awhile to even find his dear older brother. First he had made a pit stop to the local vet to steal some animal tranquilizers so he could take down Matt quickly and easily. Then he had stopped to get some rope and duct tape that he also needed. Matt was currently in his own car, driving out towards the town limits. Jeff was keeping his distance for now. When he did chose his moment to get Matt, he didn't want any potential witnesses to ruin the fun.

Oh but he wasn't going _kill_ Matt. He knew that was probably what his dad, Shannon and Addy were thinking. They thought he had no control whatsoever. But what they didn't know was that he had _plenty_ of control over himself; he just usually chose to not use it. Tonight would be different though. Tonight he would control himself so he would only scare his older brother so badly that he would never hurt him or Addy again.

As Jeff followed Matt out into the country road, he wondered if his older brother knew he was being followed. He decided to not only find out, but give the asshole a taste of some of the hell he had been put through over the past several months. He stomped on the gas and rammed his car into Matt's. Matt almost lost control, but he regained it at the last second. Jeff growled and did it again, this time not letting up until Matt went off to the side of the row. Matt's car hit a tree as he attempted to stop, which put a pretty good dent into the car. "Jackpot," Jeff muttered. He grabbed a vial of the animal tranquilizer and filled a syringe with it. Then he grabbed the duct tape and got out of the car.

The driver's side door of Matt's car was the one that had connected with the tree, so he had to try to climb out the passenger's side door. That was perfect for Jeff because that meant he had Matt cornered. "Come here you son of a bitch!" he growled. He put his brother in a headlock and injected the tranquilizer into his neck. Matt was still woozy and shocked from the car crash, so it wasn't that hard to do. "There we go Matty," he said as he let Matt fall out of the car and down to the ground. "I don't want you to know what I'm going to do until I've got you all set up."

As the tranquilizer was putting Matt in La-La Land, Jeff duct taped his hands behind his back and then he taped his feet together. He thought about putting some over Matt's mouth, but he didn't want Matt to throw up and choke to death on his own vomit. He didn't know if that was an actual risk at the moment, but he didn't want to take any chances. "Damn Matty, you need to cut back on the cheeseburgers," he muttered as he put Matt in his car. "You're getting heavy."

With Matt thrown on the floor of the backseat of the car, Jeff got into the driver's seat and started driving again. There was a little shack in the woods about a couple of miles from Matt's house. It was the perfect place to have a little fun with Matt. "Oh big brother, you do not know who you messed with," he said as he began driving back towards Cameron. "You're going to regret turning on me and touching my Addy. You better believe that."

XXXXXXXX

Adam woke up several hours later to find that Jeff was not in bed with him. His heart immediately started skipping some beats. He knew how angry Jeff had been about Matt lately, and now he was scared that he had gone off to do something stupid. _No, he's probably just in the kitchen_ he tried to convince himself. _He probably just wanted to get some food. He's always so damn hungry that it's a shock he's not three hundred pounds. Then again, we have a lot of sex, which is a great calorie burner._

But to Adam's dismay, Jeff was not in the kitchen. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen in the house. The only other people in the house were Gil and Shannon, and they were trying to act as natural as possible. "Pancake?" Shannon said hopefully. He held up a plate. "I shaped them like dicks."

"Where's Jeff?" Adam asked as he pushed Shannon's dick shaped pancakes away from his face. "Where did he go?"

"He had some errands to run," Gil said. "He'll be back as soon as he can."

Adam didn't believe him. There was no way Jeff would just run errands without telling him unless they involved Matt. "Liar!" he nearly yelled. "He went after Matt and he's going to get himself killed! Damn it Gil, why didn't you stop him? He's your kid!"

"He's also a grown man who needs to keep you and him safe," Gil pointed out. "He can't wait around to see if the cops will catch Matt. He needs to finish this himself."

Adam turned to Shannon. "Well why didn't you stop him?"

"Because he's completely bat shit crazy," Shannon replied honestly. He stuffed one of his pancakes in his mouth. "And I've learned that it's best to leave those kind of people alone when they get pissed off. A lot less people get hurt that way."

Adam groaned in frustration. These two were impossible. He needed to find Jeff. He tried to leave but Shannon grabbed him and threw him on the couch. "Stay!" Shannon ordered as he sat on Adam's lap to make sure the Rated R Superstar wouldn't go anywhere. "He's going to get pissed if you try to find him and I'm not taking an ass kicking for you."

"Well he'll get pissed when he finds out you sat on me," Adam countered.

"I'll tell him you stole my dick pancakes."

"I'll tell him you shoved them in my mouth."

"I'll tell him you poured syrup on yourself and tried to seduce me."

Adam frowned. "How is that seductive?"

"I have weird fetishes, okay?"

Gil shook his head. "Boys…can't live with them, can't kill them."

XXXXXXXXX

Jeff stood back to admire his handy work. Matt was tied down to a make shift table. He was still knocked completely loopy from the tranquilizer and Jeff passed a little bit of time by playing games on his cell phone. But then he got bored with that, and he decided that Matt had rested long enough. "Wakey wakey Matty!" he yelled as he slapped Matt across the face several times. "Come on big brother, it's time to play!"

It took Matt several minutes to wake up and be fully coherent. When he finally was awake, he tried to get free from his current position. "What the fuck? Untie me Jeff!"

Jeff shook his head. "Sorry Matty, I can't do that. You've fucked with me way too many times now. It's time for me to get a little revenge." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife he had slipped in there before he had left his house. Nobody knew he had taken it with him. Matt was the first person to find out, and hopefully, he would be the only one to ever know.

Matt flinched. "What the fuck are you going to do with that? Are you going to stab me or something?"

Jeff laughed. "Of course I'm not. That would be more trouble than you're worth Matty. No, I'm just going to have some fun with this until you learn never to fuck with me or Adam EVER again." He kissed Matt softly on the cheek. "They say don't fear the Reaper Matty. And you shouldn't fear him. But believe me, you better learn to fear ME really quickly." He began to laugh uncontrollably. Oh this was going to be so much fun.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know Matty, it didn't have to be this way," Jeff said. He had lost track of time and he was now tracing the shallow cuts that now covered his older brother's chest and stomach. "Why didn't you just talk to me Matty? Why did you have to do all those mean things to me? Was your jealously really worth destroying our brotherly bond?"

"You're not my brother," Matt growled stubbornly. He was trying to get out from the ropes that were tying him down. "You're just a fucking psycho."

Jeff just laughed. "Yeah, I know I've gone nuts Matty. I'm very aware of my mental state of mind at the moment." He began twirling the knife in his hands. "You made it worse you know. I had my psychotic nature buried and under control until you pushed me too far. You made me realize that I was going to have to take what I wanted and not give a shit about the consequences. I took my revenge at Backlash; I made you quit and I broke your stupid little hand. That should have been the end of it." He stopped playing with the knife and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Part of me wants to thank you because you broke my self imposed barriers and made me realize I needed to make Adam mine."

Matt snorted. "He's yours for now Jeff. But someone's going to take him from you. If it's not me, somebody will come along and he'll go to them willingly. He's not exactly the most loyal bitch in the world."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. Who the hell did Matt think he was to talk about his Addy that way? Stupid fucking bastard wasn't willing to just learn the easy way. He had to make everything more difficult than it needed to be. He began using the knife to cut off Matt's cast. "Addy is mine," he growled. "And he's only mine. You don't know a damn thing about us Matty. And you never will, because you're not going to come near us ever again."

"Is that what you think?" Matt asked. He was trying to sound brave, but the way he was eyeing the knife gave away the fear he was really feeling.

"It's what I know." Jeff finished the cast off and tossed it away like garbage. "I don't want to kill you Matty. I don't want to go that far. Because if you're found, and they connect it to me, then I'm going to jail and I'll never get to be with my Addy. That's the only thing really saving you right now." He began to grip the knife so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "But I can hurt you so bad Matty. I can do all sorts of things to you that won't kill you, and you won't be able to go to the cops because they're looking for you. They want to put you away for breaking into my house and attacking me and Adam." He began to raise the knife up in the air. "Personally, I don't care if you go to jail or not. I just want you to feel me pain."

Jeff brought down the knife directly on to Matt's broken hand with enough force to make the blade go through the limb and get stuck on the table. The scream Matt let out was absolutely sickening, and Jeff paused for a moment, briefly considering whether or not he was going too far. But then he thought back to everything that Matt had done to him. He thought about the Royal Rumble, the pyro incident, all the matches he had been cost, being run off the road, being attacked with a blunt object twice, Adam being beaten, Adam nearly being raped, his house being burned down and Jack being burned up…his poor Jack, who had been like his son…

"Don't you dare pass out on me you son of a bitch!" Jeff yelled. He slapped Matt across the face as hard as he could. "Come on Matty, we're just getting started!"

Tears of pain were filling Matt's eyes. "Jeff stop it…"

"Why? Why should I stop now? You had no plans to stop hurting me! You wouldn't have stopped hurting me if I hadn't decided to take matters into my own hands! You wouldn't have stopped attacking Adam at the barbeque if I hadn't interfered." He grabbed his knife and yanked it out of Matt's hand. "And the day my house burned down, you didn't stop to think what you were doing to Jack, now did you? You didn't stop to think what I was going to do when you found out your murdered the closest thing I had to a child, did you?"

Matt shook his head. He was obviously sensing just how far over the edge Jeff was teetering. "Jeff I'm sorry! Okay? I'm fucking sorry! I'll go away and never come near Adam and you again!"

Jeff didn't really even hear what Matt was saying. His thoughts were becoming consumed by what had happened to his dog. "Stay here," he ordered as he left the shack. He had a whole new idea in his head. Since Matt started this whole thing with a fire, it was only appropriate that Jeff ended it with a fire.

XXXXXXXX

Adam looked through the cupboards and saw that one of the butcher knives was missing. "Shannon! Gil! Why is there a knife missing in here?"

Shannon and Gil came over to investigate. "Huh," Shannon said. "I could have sworn they were all here before Jeff left."

Adam's eyes widened. Jeff had a knife…that was not a good thing. "I think we need to go against what he said and find him," he said. He shut the cupboard and ran out of the house just in time to see Jeff walking away with a gas can. "Jeff!" he yelled as he began chasing after his boyfriend. "Jeff wait!"

Jeff wasn't waiting though. He was going deeper and deeper into the woods. Adam tried his best to keep up, but he didn't know the woods very well and he kept tripping and falling over branches and shit like that. But he didn't lose sight of Jeff, and he managed to follow him to a small shack deep inside the woods. When he got in there, he found Jeff pouring gasoline all over the place. Matt was also tied down to a table, his hand had obviously been stabbed and he had cuts all over him.

"You need to leave," Jeff said to Adam. "You can't be here."

"Jeff what the hell are you doing?" Adam asked. He was so stunned by what he was seeing that he didn't even move as gasoline was poured directly on to Matt.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jeff asked. He started making a trail of gas that would lead out the door. "He started this with a fire, and that's how I'm going to finish it."

"Jeff stop it!" Matt pleaded. "You can't do this. Think about this for more than a second."

"Matt, I'd shut up right now if I were you," Adam snapped. He knew that this was exactly what Jeff wanted to do. "Jeff, you do need to stop though. This is going too far. You can't do this."

"Why not?" Jeff demanded. "He would do it to me and you know it!"

"I know baby, but you can't stoop this low. This is too low and too psychotic." Adam was hoping he could reach some sort of sensible part of Jeff, or his lover was going away for life. "You're scaring me baby. Please, I'm asking you to not do this. Don't do it for my sake."

For a moment, Jeff looked like he wasn't going to listen. But then he threw down the gas can and glared at Matt. "You come near us again, and even he won't be able to save you," he growled. He pushed past Adam and stormed off.

Adam just stood there for a moment, completely stunned by what had just gone down. When he regained his composure, he left the shack and looked around for Jeff. "Jeff! Jeff!"

There was no answer; Jeff was long gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff could hear Adam yelling for him, but he didn't stop to turn around. Part of him was angry that Adam had made him stop, but another part of him knew that his boyfriend had done the right thing. He knew he had allowed himself to get nearly out of control completely when he had started to think about Jack. He had nearly burned his own brother to a crisp (not that he didn't deserve it) because of it.

Sighing in frustration, he punched the nearest tree. It hurt his hand like hell, but the pain at least gave him some distraction. He used his shirt to wipe the blood off his knuckles before he kept walking. He knew the woods very well, so he wasn't afraid of getting lost in them. Besides, he actually did have a destination in his mind that he wanted to get to. He was going to the old ring in the woods, which was the old trampoline that he and Matt used to train on when they were kids. Back then, he had never would have believed that his beloved older brother would ever betray him. Matt had been everything to him. He would have died for the bastard, and he thought the feeling had been mutual. _It just shows how much I know_, he thought bitterly.

When he got to the old trampoline, he just sat down by it and looked up at the sky. It was way too damn sunny out for his taste. The weather did not match his mood in any way, shape or form, and he found himself actually getting mad at it. "Stupid bastard thing in the sky," he cursed at the sun. "Why don't you just go away? I don't want to see you right now."

The sun continued to shine, and he officially became offended. The stupid thing was mocking him. "Note to self: get spaceship, go to space and destroy sun," he muttered to himself.

"Jeff! Jeff! JEFFERY NERO HARDY YOU ANSWER ME NOW!"

Jeff stood up as he heard Adam approaching. His little love bunny did not sound happy. "I'm brooding Addy! Go home and leave me alone for a little bit!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't remember which way home is!" Adam came into Jeff's view. It looked like he had tripped and fell several times and his hair had obviously gotten caught in some branches. "I hate these damn woods! I don't know what I was thinking chasing you out here! I've been getting attacked by trees Jeff! Trees! They're fucking walking around and pulling my hair!"

Jeff felt his anger start to evaporate. Adam was so cute frazzled. He started to laugh, trying to hide it in a cough at first, but soon he was doubled over and he had tears streaming down his face.

Adam put his hands on his hips and glared at him. "I'm glad you find this so damn funny!" he said angrily. "I'm glad my pain and suffering has given you the giggles!"

Jeff composed himself enough to where he could strand up straight and give Adam a sympathetic hug. "I'm sorry baby," he said as he continued to laugh. "You just look so damn cute right now."

"I do not," Adam insisted. "I'm a mess."

"Nonsense." Jeff kissed him gently. "I actually like this look on you. I think you should get lost in the woods more often."

Adam looked horrified. It was obvious he thought Jeff really meant that. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Well if you really don't want to…"

"Believe me, I don't."

Jeff just grinned. Poor Addy looked freaked out. But his grin soon faded as thoughts of Matt started creeping into his mind again. "What happened to Matt?" he asked reluctantly. "What did you do with him?"

"I texted Shannon and told him and Gil to get rid of the idiot," Adam answered. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck. "I wanted to find you. You scared the hell out of me when you went even more psycho than usual back there and then you just ran off…"

"Aw, I'm sorry baby," Jeff said. And he was sorry that he had scared Adam. That hadn't been what he had wanted at all. He had just wanted to give Matt what he deserved (and he still did, but he was trying to control that part of himself).

"Sorry is not going to cut it," Adam informed him. He still looked upset, although it could possibly be more to the woods thing than the whole Matt thing. "I need a little bit more from you baby."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Oh so now you're giving _me_ orders? Is that how this is going to be now?"

"Jeff--"

Jeff smacked Adam on the ass as hard as he could. The Canadian yelped and moaned at the same time. "Slut," the Charismatic Enigma teased.

"Psycho," Adam shot back.

"Whore."

Adam groaned as Jeff bit at his neck. "Your whore."

"Now see, you're not as dumb as Randy thinks you are," Jeff said as he pushed Adam down on the trampoline.

"What? Randy thinks I'm dumb? Oh that fucking bastard is going to get it!" Adam tried to get up but Jeff climbed on top of him and made him forget all about the Legend Killer. He kissed his way down his Addy's body, quickly removing both of their clothes in the process. He wasn't worried about somebody coming by and catching them in the act. He just wanted to taste his Addy.

"Oh fuck," Adam groaned as Jeff ran his tongue up and down the side of his cock. He thrusted his hips up instinctively. "Jeff please…"

"Please what?" Jeff asked mischievously.

Adam whined in frustration as Jeff flicked his tongue over the head of his dick. "Suck me…fuck me…do something to me…"

"Wow Addy, that's a pretty open ended request. I'm not sure which one of those pleas to attend to first."

"Jeff! You're not funny! Just fuck me already!"

Jeff giggled and hastily began prepping Adam. He didn't care what his Rated R boyfriend said: he thought he was damn funny. He removed his fingers and quickly slammed into his lover, almost completely oblivious to the fact that the trampoline was creaking in protest. Almost being the key word. He stopped for second and waited. The damn thing was older than hell and it didn't sound like it was going to stay together much longer.

"Ugh! You can't just stay still after you went in that deep!" Adam whined.

"I think the trampoline--"

"Forget about it! Jeff please just fuck me!"

Adam's whining spurned Jeff to just go ahead and fuck his boyfriend into oblivion. The trampoline creaked and protested, but he soon stopped hearing it because he became lost in his Addy. His Addy…the one person in the world who meant everything to him. The one person he trusted completely now. "Fuck," he grunted. "Pretty Addy…my Addy…"

Adam moaned desperately. "I'm going to come…oh fuck…Jeff!"

Jeff felt Adam's release on his stomach, and he knew he was close too. He slammed into Adam one last time, managing to do two things at once. One was to cum (which had been the obvious goal); the other was that he made the trampoline finally give out, and he soon found himself and Adam on the ground.

They both just laid there for a minute, trying to catch their breath and absorb what the hell had just happened. Finally, Adam decided to speak up. "I got another stick stuck in my hair!" he whined.

Jeff's only response was a laugh. Honestly, what else could he do? Adam was funny in the great outdoors.

"You are a mean bastard," Adam informed him.

"Yeah, but I'm your mean bastard," Jeff said with a kiss. "Now come on; let's go home."


	17. Chapter 17

Adam woke up the next morning before Jeff did. They were back in the comfort of their bed, which was something he was very grateful for. Woods and trampolines were just not his thing. Actually, the outdoors was not his thing at all. He would much rather be inside as much as possible.

The phone rang and he reached over Jeff's sleeping form to answer it. "Hello?"

"It's me," Shannon said cheerfully. "And I have great news."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Matt turned himself back into police custody. He's sitting in jail right now as we speak. I guess he decided taking his chances with the law was better than risking Jeff's wrath again."

Adam could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious? Matt's stopping his bullshit?"

"Well I wouldn't be calling if I wasn't serious, now would I?" Shannon replied. He was probably rolling his eyes at the moment. "Fuck, Jeff put him through the wringer during their little heart to heart. I think his brain finally told him that his sick and twisted games were going to result in his untimely death if he didn't knock it off immediately."

Adam let out a sigh of relief. "Dude, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I'm hanging up the phone right now so I can have some celebratory sex."

Shannon groaned. "Okay, I did not need to hear that."

"Sure you did. You love imagining me and Jeff going at it."

"No I really don't."

Adam was about to say goodbye and get to work on the sex plan when a light bulb went off in his head. "Hey, do you want to help me with something?"

Shannon was silent for a few minutes. "Okay uh…if you're about to ask for a threesome, I don't know if I could do that. I mean, Jeff's like my brother and I don't think he's going to be willing to share you."

Adam rolled his eyes. "No you idiot! I don't want you to have a threesome with us. I want you to help me give Jeff another kind of surprise. Meet me at your tattoo parlor at about five tonight, okay?"

"Okay, whatever man. If I'm tattooing something corny on you though, you will be made fun of for the rest of your life."

"I'll keep that in mind." Adam hung up on Shannon and put down the phone. "Oh Jeffey, wake up," he said as he ran his fingers up and down Jeff's side.

Jeff groaned in protest. "No, I don't want to get up Addy. Go back to sleep."

"But I just got a phone call from Shannon. He gave me some good news."

"Is he pregnant?"

"He's a dude Jeff. He cannot get pregnant."

"Then I officially don't care."

Adam chuckled and started kissing his way down Jeff's body. "Matt's in jail," he said between the kisses. "He turned himself in. You want to know what that means?"

Jeff opened his eyes and sat up. "That means I have to go steal his damn TV before Shannon gets it!"

That was not what Adam had been expecting to hear, and he was almost a little disappointed. "Shannon's the one who called and told me Matt's in jail."

"Shit! That means he probably has the damn thing already!" Jeff looked very upset by that. "Damn it! I can't video tape us having sex and then play it back on that big ass TV if Shannon has it!"

Adam rolled his eyes. He should have known there had to be a sex related reason to Jeff wanting that television. "I didn't say you could video tape us," he protested.

Jeff grinned. "Oh you would have. I'm very persuasive. In fact, I bet you right now that I can make you agree to us being videotaped the next time we fuck within five minutes."

Adam was so intrigued by the idea that he nodded quickly. "Fine then. Persuade me."

In an instant, Adam found himself flat on his back and Jeff was kissing and sucking on his body. One of his hands found Adam's cock and began teasing it, his fingers ghosting over it but never really touching it. Adam moaned and tried to thrust up into Jeff's hand, but all that got him was turned over on his stomach and a smack on the ass. "Ow! That hurt."

Jeff chuckled. "Come on baby, I know you loved it." He smacked Adam again, only harder this time.

Adam bit his lip. His ass was stinging like hell, but he was also getting so damn hard from the treatment. "Jeff…"

"Whatty Addy?"

"Fuck me."

Jeff laughed and smacked Adam's ass again. "I wish I could, but I think there's something you need to do first." He licked Adam's ear, sending shivers down the blonde man's spine. "You know what you need to say."

Damn it, Adam did know what he needed to say. But shit, he couldn't lose the bet yet! It hadn't even been a minute yet! "Please…"

That earned him yet another smack on the ass. "Begging won't get you your way," Jeff taunted. "Not yet anyway."

"Okay okay!" Adam said quickly. "You can videotape us next time! Can you please just fuck me already?"

"Well since you said please…" Jeff plunged straight into Adam's body, yanking the older man's hair back with one hand and bringing his hips up to where he wanted them to be. "I guess I should go ahead and do it, shouldn't I?"

Adam moaned and clutched at the sheets desperately. This was how they usually spent their mornings, but it never got old to him. He didn't think that he would ever get tired of Jeff fucking him. And honestly, he wasn't opposed to the idea of Jeff videotaping them in action; he just wanted to see how Jeff was going to persuade him into agreeing to it.

"You like that baby?" Jeff asked. He yanked on Adam's hair again. "Do you?"

Adam tried to nod, but the grip Jeff had on his hair made it impossible. "Yes!" he managed to gasp out. "Oh God yes!"

Jeff laughed and pulled out long enough to flip Adam back over on his back. Soon enough though, he was back inside of Adam, bruising his lips with kisses and jerking Adam's dick with one hand. "You're going to find out just how pretty you are when I'm fucking you," he whispered. "Such a pretty fucking slut. My pretty fucking slut."

Those words were enough to send Adam over the edge (no pun intended) and his release triggered Jeff's. Adam kissed Jeff sweetly, tugging on his lip ring just a little bit. "I've got to get a surprise for you later tonight," he said with a grin. "Shannon's going to help me with it and I think we should show it off while we make the video."

Jeff grinned. "Is it a naughty surprise?"

Adam grinned back. "Let's just say that it's going to be something that you'll really appreciate when you see it."

"Well then, I can hardly wait."


	18. Chapter 18

"So that's what you want?" Shannon asked. "Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting."

Adam frowned as he laid back on the chair. He was currently shirtless at Shannon's tattoo parlor and he had just explained the tattoo he wanted to get. "Well what were you expecting?"

"I don't know, something more perverted," Shannon confessed. He started getting his tool ready. "And you want this on your stomach?"

"Yeah," Adam said with a nod. "You know how Phil has "Straight Edge" there? I want it to be like that."

"Okay then." Shannon didn't seem to get the significance of the tattoo, but Adam didn't expect him to. The important thing was that Jeff would get it. Hell, Jeff had said it to him the first night they had ever been together. It was what had started this whole crazy relationship, and Adam wasn't afraid to show it. Besides, what he wanted wasn't something obvious like "Property of Jeff Hardy" or "Jeff's Sex Slave". It was more subtle than that.

It took Shannon about an hour and a half to get it done. Adam passed the time by making small talk and thinking about Jeff. He tried not to think about what they were going to do after he got home because he really didn't want to get a hard on while he was this close to Shannon. That would just be really awkward.

"There you go," Shannon finally said. He put the finishing touches on it and then put a bandage over it. "Now obviously you know how to take care of a new tattoo but I'm going to give you a piece of advice: don't let Jeff cum on it."

Adam frowned. That advice had come out of left field. "Uh…why?"

"I don't know. I just like spouting off advice nobody has thought of before."

"Well sleep easy Prince. Jeff only cums inside of me."

Shannon wrinkled his nose. "You know, you could have spared me that detail."

"Hey, you started the conversation."

"Well I'm ending it you pervert. Go home and have sex. I'm going to go watch a movie on Matt's TV."

So Adam drove back home, very happy about his new tattoo and excited about the sex that was about to be had. He was a person of simple interests after all. Jeff, food, championship gold, Jeff, sleep, more Jeff….give him those things and he was a very satisfied man.

When he got home, he found Jeff hooking up a new TV. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"It's Matt's," Jeff replied. "I stole it from Shannon." He finished hooking it up and then placed a video camera up on top of the entertainment center. "I figured we didn't need to beat around the bush," he said happily as he turned around. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were barely hanging on to his hips. "Strip."

Adam grinned and took off his shirt. "I just love it when you take charge."

"Everyone loves it when I take charge," Jeff replied. "I'm hot when I do it." He grabbed Adam by the waistband of the jeans and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Adam sighed happily. Jeff had been eating Skittles yet again. _Wild Berry…damn it, he probably took mine._

Jeff's fingers began to peel back the bandage on Adam's stomach. "I want to see what you got," he said. He took the bandage off just enough to see what was now written on Adam's body.

Want, Take, Have. Three simple words that made up Jeff's philosophy. The philosophy that had made Jeff corner Adam after Backlash. The philosophy that had ultimately brought them together. All of Adam's tattoos had meanings behind them. This one was now the one that had the most meaning behind it. "You like it?" Adam asked.

Jeff nodded. "I love it." He looked back at the camera, which was currently filming them. It was actually connected to the TV in such a way that they could watch themselves fuck while it was recording them. "I think it's time to put on a little show."

Adam couldn't agree more. He kissed Jeff again, his hands working on unbuttoning Jeff's jeans. He watched their every move on the television screen, getting more and more turned on by the second. _I think Jeff had the right idea about this. This is really, really hot._

They fell back on the couch that had been moved into the center of the room for the specific purpose of the movie. Jeff was on top, but instead of just starting with the fucking, he turned himself completely around and took Adam's cock in his mouth in one swift motion. Adam gasped as he felt Jeff's teeth scraping against his dick. It hurt a little, but it felt so damn good. Trying to regain his composure, he took Jeff's length in his mouth and began sucking as hard as he could. It was almost like they were racing to see who could make who cum first.

Jeff won, mostly because he slipped three fingers inside of Adam and used them to hit Adam's prostate over and over again. Adam let out a muffled scream as he came, and the vibrations from that made Jeff cum too. Adam swallowed and tried not to choke on Jeff's sweetness. "Cheater," he said as Jeff turned himself back around.

Jeff grinned. "You enjoyed it."

Adam tried to pout some more, but it was hard to do when Jeff stared nibbling on his lower lip. He finally gave in after a couple of seconds, letting Jeff dominate his mouth with his tongue, enjoying the combined taste of both of them. He could feel himself getting hard again already. The effect Jeff had on him was absolutely unbelievable.

"Watch the TV Addy," Jeff whispered as he bit at Adam's earlobe. "Watch yourself as I fuck you."

Adam looked at the screen and was immediately rewarded with Jeff thrusting inside of him. He moaned in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of Jeff being inside of him, but also fascinated by looking at him and Jeff. It was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen. "Oh God Jeff," he moaned. "Jeff…"

Jeff chuckled. He was looking at the screen too. "Look how pretty you are Addy," he cooed. "Look how pretty you are when you get fucked."

Adam licked his lips and threw his head back. Jeff was hitting his sweet spot over and over again, and it was making his head spin. "Jeff…feels so good…want you so bad…."

Jeff smirked. "Well you have me baby," he gasped out. He sucked on Adam's collarbone a little bit. "It's like your tummy says: want, take…oh fuck…have…." He was holding on as best he could, although he didn't seem like he was going to last much longer. "Addy…"

"Jeff…" Adam clawed at Jeff's back desperately, knowing he was just seconds away from cumming. "Gonna cum…oh God….Jeff!"

Jeff grabbed Adam's cock and stroked it twice, sending them both over completely. Adam closed his eyes and laid his head back, completely exhausted. He felt Jeff pull out of him, but he didn't let the younger man off of him. They could turn off the damn camera off later. Right now, he just wanted to lay there in their bliss.

"Mine," Jeff said happily, planting a little kiss on Adam's jaw.

Adam grinned and kissed Jeff back. "Yours," he agreed. "Forever yours."

Jeff giggled. "Forever mine…I like the sound of that."

Adam did too. He pulled Jeff even more tightly against him, happy to stay just like this forever and ever. _And I'm sure he'll be up for that too,_ he thought to himself. _Which is why I love my Jeff. Sure he's a crazy nympho, but that just makes him more loveable._ And he could honestly say that he had never been happier than he was right at that moment. _A crazy Jeff Hardy making me happy…I never would have seen that one coming. Oh well, I'll go with it. It's all good in my book._


End file.
